


Poké-Fantasy

by Redxan600



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Group Sex, Kink, Lactation, Lemon, Multi, Sex Toys, Titjob, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redxan600/pseuds/Redxan600
Summary: The protagonists of the game makes love to the gym leaders (and Trial Captains). I do not own Pokémon. AU.
Relationships: Akane | Whitney/Hibiki | Ethan, Asuna | Flannery/Yuuki | Brendan, Calme | Calem/Corni | Korrina, Cheren/Mei | Rosa, Citron | Clemont/Serena, Denzi | Volkner/Hikari | Dawn, Hayato | Falkner/Kotone | Lyra, Hilda/Cilan/Chili/Cress, Huuro | Skyla/Touya | Hilbert, Kaki | Kiawe/Mizuki | Selene, Kasumi | Misty/Red, Leaf/Takeshi | Brock, Lucas/Candice, Mao | Mallow/You | Elio, May/Brawly, Nate/Roxie
Comments: 23
Kudos: 28





	1. Drowning With You

**Author's Note:**

> For The Willyrex, I've decided to changed some of the pairings for the Unova protagonists because it feels weird leaving Rosa out. I also didn't want to write Hilda with Cheren because your request says that the protagonists has to be with a gym leader. Technically, Cheren isn't a gym leader at that time. So, I hope you're okay with this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red gives Misty pleasure under the sea.

Naked, and deep into the aquarium of the Cerulean gym, Red and Misty were wearing air masks (The ones the characters were using in the anime.) and swimming around in the water to look for a comfortable place to have sex. They swam deep enough to where the environment is at and where the Pokémon are. There were rocks, caverns, corals, seaweeds flowing, and grottos everywhere. Little sea creature Pokémon, like Horsea, Finneon, Tympole, Wishiwashi (Solo Form), etc., passed by and brushed and kissed their bare, naked bodies as they swam through.

Misty felt rough hands caressing her hips. She was slightly spun under water to face Red. He wraps his arm around her waist and brings her closer to him, pressing her bare, soft flesh against his hard toned torso. She placed her hands on his sturdy, yet, flat chest, and trails her fingers down. Her nails raked against his small, but yet, lean abs while he gropes one of her petite mounds. And then, she finally reached for his sturdy manhood.

They gazed into each other's eyes with wanton look as they caress each other's bodies. Misty wraps her fingers around his hard cock and slowly strokes him while Red slightly squeeze her tit by pressing his palm down and sinking his fingers deep into her flesh with her peaked bud pushing out in between his middle and ring fingers. She felt his cock throb in her hand and she felt her loins getting aroused.

They released from each other, and Misty floats her way behind him. Red could only watch her float away from his sights. He then felt her soft body and her small mounds pushing up against his toned back. Her hands pressed down onto his chest again and slowly make its way to his rigid member again. She teases him first by dancing her fingertips around his pecs and his lean abs. His cock twitched in excitement as her fingers near closer.

With two hands, she grasp his eight inch cock, and strokes his whole, firm length. It felt so hard, stiff, and hot in her hands. His shaft felt so smooth to the touch and the tip is so sensitive that it made him twitch in pleasure. With one hand stroking his length, her other hand teases the sensitive tip. Her fingers laps and dances around the head, making his whole cock throb in excitement. Her fingernail teases the slit and made his hips jerk.

Misty sees Red's cheeks blushing from this sensation. He looks so cute in her eyes when he's this vulnerable since the only expression she'll only see from him is nothing but a serious glare with a fiery look in his eyes. Her fingers continues lapping around the swollen tip and making him and his manhood twitch in sheer excitement. While continuing stroking him in one hand, she caresses his tight orbs. His cock twitches and throbs as she runs her fingers around his balls, sliding her digits against them, and slowly tracing her finger against the tight span of his skin between his twin orbs and his tight hole. She presses the spot where his prostate is at and made his whole body shudder.

She saw bubbles escaping from his mouth. And then, she sees white liquids spurting and mixing in the water. His sperm is thick enough to cloud and dirty the waters. She grips his member with two hands and continues jerking him off to have him squirt out more of his semen and making him shudder. Red tips his head back, his eyes were closed, and his whole body shudders as he lets this blissful sensation flow through to him.

She feels his member softening up in her hands. When it was fully limp, she releases her grip on his dick. She waits for a moment to have him regain his stamina. Once he recovered, Misty took off her air mask and hands it to him. She descends down a little to level with his flaccid cock. She wraps her fingers around his length once again and earned a jolt from him. She opens her mouth and closed her eyes, and she takes half of his inches in her mouth.

Red twitched again when his sensitive cock is being sucked on by her damp mouth. Her wet tongue swirls around his shaft as she moves her head back and forth. The moist suction of her mouth was making his cock gradually harden again. Her tongue laps around the sensitive head and pried a jerk from his hips. With her hand still gripping his member, she strokes the other half of his dick while slurping on his length.

Red clenched his hands into fists as he felt the combination sensation between her mouth and her dexterous hands. After having his cock fully hard again, Misty pulls back to the tip, and her lips pursed and suckles on the sensitive head while her tongue runs all over it. Feeling overwhelmed with this sensation, Red grabs her head, and moves her back and forth while he moves his hips.

Misty gags when she is taking his whole member deep into her throat. Red felt the sensation heightening for him when he feels his shaft sliding through her slick esophagus. Misty continues on by sealing her lips around his manhood, suckles and slurps him, and runs her tongue all over his cock. Her loins were getting moist and her fluids were spilling out of her and into the water.

With a final push, Misty's nose was pressed up against his pubic bone, and she felt his warm liquids filling into her mouth and flowing through her esophagus. Not leaving a drop, she guzzles his loads every time her cheeks were filled up. After taking in the last few loads, Red released her head, and she pulls away. A drop of his cum leaked out from the tip and it floats in the water. He hands her back the air mask and she obtained the oxygen she desperately needed.

With his cock still erect, they continued on. They were in a different position where Misty lays her back against Red's firm, toned body and gripping onto his biceps while the silent protagonist grabs her legs and spreads them apart. She sees his long erection positioning to her opening. Her eyes widen and rolls back and she tips her head back when she felt the ecstatic sensation of her walls being spread by his firm pole.

Her hungry loins welcomed his cock in by greedily sucking him in and gently massage his shaft. After fully sheathing inside her, Red slowly stirs his rod inside her, making her twitch and shudder in rapture. He slowly retracted his hips back and making her head tossing and turning. He stops just with the tip still inside her, and then he slowly pushes his cock back in. Bubbles escapes from her opening, indicating that air was being pushed out as the suction of her insides were hungrily pulling him in. He stops when the tip kisses her cervix.

Holding her legs with his forearms, his hands grasps and squeezes her mounds, pushing the buds out in between his fingers. And then, he begins thrusting his cock up and slamming her soaked hole. Bubbles escaped from Misty and her eyes rolled back in ecstasy. Her insides were milking him as the tip of his cock kisses her womb. Red feels her insides constricting him tighter and sees more bubbles escaping from her opening with each thrusts he makes.

His balls slaps up against her entrance with every deep thrusts he makes. He squeezes one of her mounds with one hand and plucks her peaked nipple with his other. Her back arched in pleasure and her chest flushed against his rough hands. She felt waves of rapture spreading through her body and filling her mind with pleasure when his cock rubs against her sweet spots.

As she was being penetrated like this, there were other Water type Pokémon looking over at the mating couple and watching them go at it. The feeling of being watched by her Pokémon that she took care of has gotten her loins excited and hot. Red feels her tightening up further and burning his cock with her soaked insides. Her womb opens up and he penetrates her cervix and sending ecstatic jolts through her insides.

More bubbles escaped from their mouths and from her opening. Red exploded inside her, flooding her womb. She feels waves of his semen flowing through her passage and filling her hot and empty womb to the brim. She feels his hot loads swirling inside her until it was gushed out through her plugged hole and mixed in with the water along with their other fluids.

She feels him softening up inside her after he finished with his orgasm. When his cock went limp, it slid out of her pussy, and more fluids were spilling out of her and into the water. With her loins still hungry for more, Misty wraps her fingers around his sensitive cock, and slightly tugs him to guide him to a new location. He obliged and swam along with her.

They made it to a glass wall where there should be people on the other side of the wall watching and gazing at the sight of Water Pokémon. But since the gym is closed for the day, no one is here. Misty pressed herself up against the cool glass and sticks her ass out to him. She looks at him with wanton gaze in her eyes. His flaccid manhood soon got erect and stiff at the sight in front of him.

He swam over to her, grips her hip with one hand, grips his shaft and positions it to her opening, and then he slides his whole length back inside her. Misty threw her head back in bliss when she feels him entering back inside her again. After sheathing himself, he grips both of her hips, and begins rocking his own hips back and forth. With each thrusts he does, he pushes her breasts further into the glass.

Red already feels her getting tighter and hotter by the minute. That was because Misty was fantasizing about the people watching them behind the glass wall. The idea of exhibiting herself being mated in front of the trainers and the sight-seeing tourists was making her loins excited. She wanted everyone to see how much of a kinky slut she was and how this man fucking behind her was hers and hers alone.

She imagined people recording this and taking pictures to have this imprinted forever. She also imagines horny pubescent teens ogling at her petite tits squishing up against the glass in a erotic manner. She didn't mind them jerking themselves off to the sight of her mounds being pushed against the glass and leaving an imprint mark on it. More of her fluids spilled onto his cock and making it easy for him to slide faster through her slippery passage and ram harder into her hole.

His groin slams against her ass cheeks and making her flesh bounce and jiggle with each thrust. His hips rapidly moves back and forth, pushing his cock through her cervix and penetrating her messy womb again. With each thrust he made, he pushes his semen out of her and it flows in the water like clouds. With her womb being empty once again, he shoves his whole length deep into her, and fills more of his cream into her uterus.

Misty receives her orgasm through her fantasies and from feeling more hot loads being flowed through her warm passage and filling her womb once again. The mating couple finally felt so spent. Misty has a lot of work to do if she is going to clean these waters from their mess. But her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Red pulling her body into him.

Her petite body pressed flushed against his lean torso. Her mounds were pressing up against his abs. One arm wrapped around her waist and bringing her closer to him. Their eyes gazed into each other in deep lust. She placed her hands on his shoulders and drowns herself deep into his gaze. He took off the air mask and she followed along with him and took hers off, too.

Then, they closed their eyes, and pressed their lips into each other. The kiss felt so exotic to them since they were making out underwater. They breathed into each other's mouth as they kissed to give themselves oxygen. Drowning into the kiss, they didn't noticed that their bodies were floating up to resurface. As they were coming back for dry land, Red shoves his tongue deep into her mouth.

She feels his tongue roaming around in her damp cavern in hot caresses. Following his lead, she pushed her tongue into his mouth and danced along with his tongue. Oxygen was starting to deplete from them as they tongue kissed. But they didn't worry too much since they were almost there. After they resurfaced, they still continue to kiss. Their tongues were roaming deep into each other's mouths as their nostrils took in the fresh oxygen. In about a few minutes, they opened their eyes and retracted their mouths. A thread of saliva was connected from their mouths.

Not gonna lie, I actually got aroused from this. This may be one of my best works yet. Did you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	2. Rock Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaf learns that if a cock is this hard, she's going to receive a pleasure of her lifetime.

Leaf earns her gym badge from the Pewter gym leader, Brock. He gives her a thumbs up and congratulated her on her win. Her phone suddenly rang. She groaned and rolls her eyes when it was Red who was calling her.

"Friend of yours?" Brock asked.

"More like a disappointment." Leaf said. "We hit it off once, but it didn't work out."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah. And he didn't stay hard throughout--" She stops herself.

There was a gleam in Brock's eye. "He wasn't man enough for you?"

"S-Sorry. I said too much." She said.

"If you're looking for somebody to satisfy you, then look no further!" Brock said. He then tore off his pants and shows off his manhood to Leaf.

The female trainer blushed and covers her gaping mouth. She couldn't believe the monstrous size of his cock. It was definitely bigger than Red's. The size of it was almost like a Rapidash's cock. (Or more precisely, a horse's cock.)

"S-So big!" Leaf gasped. Her panties were getting moist just from the sight of it. She felt embarrassed seeing a cock like this got her so aroused like a slut from the streets. But with her mind filled with lust and her loins aching for his thick cock, she just doesn't care. With the two of them naked, and all alone inside the gym, they release their sexual urges.

Leaf was on her knees, tracing her tongue against the veins of Brock's thick, rock hard, cock. Her honey trickles out of her opening and made a small puddle on the floor. Her nectar was flowing down to her thighs as her loins were aching for his cock to be inside him. With his cock spread across her face, she seals her lips all over his balls, suckling them and gently tugging them down.

"Wow! You're doing great already!" Brock complimented.

She plants her lips all over his balls, leaving kiss marks behind. She did the same to his cock by brushing her lips across the veins, planting a kiss on a spot, and leaving a kiss mark. When she got to the tip, she left a big kiss on the head and left another kiss mark. Then, she slides her lips across the head and taking a few inches inside her mouth. She received a soft groan from the gym leader.

She seals her lips around the head, and she ran her tongue all over the bulbous tip. The tip of her tongue traces the slit of his tip and pried another soft groan from the gym leader. She was sucking him hard as she twirls her tongue around the tip. As she sucks him off, she grasps his length, and strokes the rest of his cock. Her fingers barely wraps around his thick, hard cock when she strokes him.

She takes more inches inside her mouth, and she slowly moves her head back and forth. She hollows her cheeks and slurps his cock with her damp mouth. She felt his cock twitching, and his veins throbbing as she swirls her tongue. She cups his heavy balls and gently massages them by slightly pressing her fingers down. She slightly tugs them down while rubbing her thumbs in circles against his heavy twin orbs.

Her face and her cheek stretches as she pulls her head back while her sealed lips slides back on his shaft. She was hearing more soft groans from Brock and she was receiving head pats from him as a sign of gratitude. She pried a clear liquid out from his tip. She flicks her tongue at the tip and licks up his pre-ejaculation fluids. His head tipped back and let out a pleasing groan.

He suddenly grabs her head with both hands and halts her movements. "Come on, I know you can take more than that." He slowly push her head forward and pushes all of his length down in her throat.

"W-Wait!" She muffled.

She let out a moan--which was muffled--when she feels his thick, meaty cock sliding through her esophagus. Her eyes rolled back as she slowly swallows his whole length. When her nose presses against his pelvis, her juices were spraying out of her opening. She almost couldn't believe she was coming from swallowing his whole manhood. Grabbing ahold of her jaw with one hand, and holding the back of her head with the other, Brock moves her head while he rocks his hips.

Leaf's eyes were rolled back in bliss as his cock was being shoved deep in her throat. She was making gagging and gulping sounds as his cock slides in and out of her esophagus. His cock is so thick, a bulge formed on her throat when it passes through her esophagus. His whole cock is coated in her saliva, making his phallus slick and wet for what's about to come.

His hips were moving faster and he was moving her head rapidly as well. Her face was being slapped at by his muscular groin while she was being choked by his thick phallus. Her tongue continues to swirl and ran all over his phallus while he does all the work. She feels his manhood throbbing as he reaches near his orgasm. More of her juices squirted out at the thought of swallowing his silky liquids.

His hips were decreasing speed and he slows down the pace of her head movement. He buries his cock deep in her throat, her nose pressing up against his groin again, and her eyes widen, and her fluids were rushing out of her when she feels his thick, copious amounts of cum flowing down to her esophagus. She twitches and shudders as she guzzles most of his semen. The rest were flowing out of her stuffed mouth and out of her nostrils.

He moves her head back and she gasped for air. Threads of her saliva mixed with cum connected from her lips and mouth to his phallus. She took deep breaths, panting to recover oxygen. Her nectar drips out of her opening, her flaps were twitching, her loins is getting hungry for his cock. She noticed that he is still erect and hard after releasing his orgasm.

"Its amazing that you suck cock like a pro!" Brock complimented. "But now you really want something more from this cock, don't you?"

She nods. "Yeah. Please fill me up." She murmurs, her voice shudders in excitement.

They moved to a new position where they are both standing while Leaf presses her body up against a boulder and sticks her ass out and exposing how wet and horny her hungry hole is. Brock sees how much her pussy was dripping. He grips her hips and he slides his meaty member in between her petite thighs. She shudders and purrs when her loins was being rubbed up against his thick and hard shaft. She was spilling more fluids onto his cock and making it even more slick and slippery.

"Tell me what you want." Brock teased.

"Please fill me up!" Leaf groaned. "Spread my walls and wreck my womb with that mighty cock of yours!"

He smirked. "That's what I like to hear."

He prods her flaps with his bulby tip, teasing her some more. And then, he slowly slides his whole erection deep into her horny hole. She threw her head back and let out a loud euphoric moan that bounces off the walls of this gym. She feels her tight walls being spread to the limit with his size. Brock hissed and groaned as her insides were sucking him in while squeezing his phallus. He sheathed himself inside her with the tip of his cock penetrating her cervix. She never felt full like this before.

Brock waits for her to get adjusted to his size. While he waits, he teases her again by slowly stirring his rod around her insides. He pried gasps, groans, and shudders from his challenger. Her fluids continues to seep out of her corked hole by seeping out through his cock and dripping down from his heavy twin orbs. His hand reach around and flicks her sensitive pearl. All she wanted now is to receive pleasure from his tormenting touches.

She felt his warm breath exhaling on his back. She feels him then breathing in the shell of her ear. "Your slutty pussy is just aching for me to move. But I don't know if I want to just yet." Brock said as he rolls her pearl with his fingers.

"Oh, yes!" Leaf gasped out. "Please move!"

"Why should I?" He said while rubbing her clit in circles. "I can just make you cum from my fingers and not move at all."

"No, please." She pants. "Please move. Please move! I want your cock to hit against my womb. I want your cum filling into me. Make me feel good! Make me forget about that night with him!"

She feels another warm breath in her ear. "As you wish."

Brock gripped both of her hips and begins rocking his hips back and forth. Leaf shouted out in pleasure and purrs as she feels him moving against her insides.

"Oh yes!" She shouted. "Just like that! Fuck my pussy until I feel satisfied!"

She feels the tip of his cock penetrating her hot and empty womb over and over and sending jolts of ecstasy through her body. His rough thrusting was making her body shake back and forth against the boulder she's laying on. Her D-cup size tits were jiggling against the rock and heightening the sensation for her. She feels his groin slamming hard onto her plump ass cheeks and making her flesh ripple and bounce.

Her pussy produced loud, lecherous suctioning noises as his cock slides in and out of her. She should feel so ashamed to be this wet, but with a rock hard cock like this, she just doesn't care and just let herself drown in this sensation. Brock hissed some more when her insides were constricting him tighter as he moves. With each press of his hips, he was pushing out her fluids and making a sticky mess in between their groins.

Brock grabs both of her wrists, pulls them back, and rapidly thrusts his hips and slamming his slippery, slick cock harder into her soaked, hot hole. She screams in pleasure when she feels her womb being stretched apart. Her eyes rolled back in rapture, she bit her bottom lip as she smiles in sheer euphoria, and she feels her mind going blank from this endless assault of ecstasy that fills into her head and body.

Cacophony of wet and sloppy slapping flesh, pleasing moans, grunting, and lewd suctioning echoed across the gym. Leaf was drooling in pleasure as this sensation continues on. Brock was letting out hot pants as her searing insides were squeezing him tighter and tighter. He can tell her orgasm is reaching to an end. Leaf can say the same to the gym leader when she feels his cock throbbing and beating fast.

"Aw, man, this pussy is so hot!" Brock groaned. "Your horny little cunt is so desperate to have a manly cock inside you, huh?"

"I can't lie!" Leaf moaned. "I've been craving for a big cock for so long! Red hasn't got what it takes to please me!"

"Then, would you come back and visit me?"

"Yes!" She shouted. "I would love that! I would love my cunt to be filled again with your thick cock! My cunt has already memorize your size! It would never be satisfied with another cock just like yours!"

"Heh. Then, you're free to come back as much as you please." Brock said.

He let out more of his loud groans as his thrusts were getting more frenzy. Leaf's whole body was rocking against the boulder from his animalistic thrusting. Her back arched in sheer pleasure as the sensation was getting stronger for her by the minute. Brock's hips were pumping faster and faster. Their cheeks were blushing from this intense motion. Leaf feels like she was going to pass out.

"Argh! I'm gonna fill your dirty little cunt with my cum!" Brock groaned.

"Oh yes!" Leaf screamed. "Fill me up like an éclair!!!"

In one final push, Brock spurted out his searing hot, thick loads deep into her womb. Leaf's mouth gaped with a happy smile on her face. She gasped, her loud moans were stuck in her throat when she felt the overwhelming sensation of his cum filling into her along with the combination of her own orgasm. She's never felt so stuffed before in her life. Fluids exploded and bursts out from her corked hole and making a creamy mess in between their groins. She collapsed on the boulder, passed out from this immense sensation.

Brock was panting and recovering his stamina. Sweat was glistening off his heaving muscular body. He softens up inside her and he pulls out. More of their mixture of fluids pours out of her and making a creamy puddle below her. His size left a gaping hole in her pussy. He felt the heat coming out from her and sees her flaps twitching. When she regains conscious, he'll be ready for round two.

There was nothing original nor inspirational about this chapter other than having Leaf being fucked up against a boulder. And even then, it just wasn't enough. Did you like this chapter? Do you have any Thoughts? Concerns? Or any Questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	3. Creamy Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whitney rewards Ethan for doing such a great job at her farm.

In the Moomoo Farm, Ethan and Whitney were doing farm work and tending the needs of the Miltank. The hard working gym leader promises Ethan that if he helps her with her chores, she would reward him with her own brand kind of Moomoo Milk. And Ethan does love drinking Moomoo Milk. He even likes Whitney's brand. While doing some farm work, they were both wearing overalls with leather gloves and rubber boots that reach up to their shins. Since its a hot day, they were both naked under their overalls.

Whitney was in the barn, carrying in the last tank of Moomoo Milk. She sets it down next to the other tanks and wipes the sweat off her brow. She's done half of her chores, and now she's wondering if Ethan finished with the other half.

"I did it, Whitney!" Ethan called out when he entered in the barn. "All of the Miltank have been properly fed, groomed, and taken care of."

"Nice job!" Whitney said. "We've finished all the farm work. Thanks for the help."

"N-No problem." Ethan said. He was blushing when he couldn't take his eyes off of her sweltering cleavage.

Whitney leans forward to gain eye contact with him. "Hey, now. What are you looking at?" She asked with a smile.

"Ah! Well, you see... Um... About the reward..."

She giggles. "I promised you that. And since you did such a fantastic job, I'll reward you with my very own special brand of Whitney's Moomoo Milk."

She took his hands into hers, and guides him to a bed of haystack. Whitney lays back on the comfy stack of hay, unbuttons her overalls, and frees her Double D cup size breasts. With her bust looking moist from the hard work she's done, her tits look so erotic. Her buds were peaked and harden, and he sees a tiny drop of her Moomoo Milk leaking out from her erect nipples. She can see his erection poking out through his overalls.

Ethan mounted her, buries his face in between her busty chest, and he took in the smell of her sweat. His manhood twitches at her scent. Then, he drags his tongue across her bud, licking up the mixture of her sweat and her milk. He wraps his lips around her harden, peaked bud, and he gently suckles on her teat. He shudders and moans when the sweet taste of her Moomoo Milk drowns his taste buds.

Whitney sees a smile coming from him when he happily drinks her milk. She also sees pink blush spreading across his cheeks. She gently pats his head as he suckles on her teat. She giggles and rolls her eyes at Ethan when she sees her milk spilling out and trailing down to his chin. She slightly moans when she feels his soft tongue lapping around her bud and flicking it to extract more milk from her tits.

Ethan was greedily drinking so much of her creamy milk. He buries his face deeper into her breast that he was drinking off from and grabbing it with both hands to squeeze out more and squirt into his greedy mouth. His erection kept poking at her when he wiggles just a bit. His cock twitches when his nostrils was filled with the scent of her sweat from her hard work. Her cream continues to flow through his taste buds and relishing the taste of her soft and silky milk.

Whitney paws at his erection and he shuddered from her slight touch. "Do you want me to relieve you?"

He responded by putting a halt to his drinking, stripping off his overalls, leather gloves, rubber boots, and his cap, and reveals his body that was sheened in sweat from his hard work. He lays naked next to her, burying his face deep into her milky tit, and extracts more of her succulent breast milk from her. As he happily suckles her teat, Whitney reached her hand down to his erection, wraps her fingers around his shaft, and gently stroke his cock back and forth.

A soft gasp escapes from the gym leader when she felt his soft moans thrumming into her teat. She felt a drop of his lubricant fluid that leaked out from the head. She rubs her thumb around the sensitive tip and smearing his transparent fluid all over the head. With her thumb lapping around the head, she was making him shudder and moan, and making his body wriggle from her touches.

His fingers were sinking deep into the breast he was drinking off from, squeezing it and squirting more of her cream down in his throat. Whitney strokes him faster when she applied his lubricant all over his shaft. Soft squishy sounds were heard from her stroking. She feels him throbbing in her hand, beating as his orgasm reaches closer. She grips him harder and squeezes out more of his transparent fluids.

The taste of her milk, the feeling of her soft hand stroking his firm length, and her gentle patting was enough for him to spill his own brand of creamy milk all over her hands. Her hands stopped at the tip, and she felt his warm semen flowing down through her fingers, palm, and her wrist. After filling himself up with her milk, Ethan pulls away, a thread of his spit connected from his lips and mouth to her breast and nipple. She feels his hot breath softly panting onto her swollen bud.

"You enjoyed yourself?" Whitney cooed.

"Yeah." He panted.

"You drank so much of my milk, I think there's barely enough coming out." She said. "I'm going to need borrow some milk from you."

Whitney has Ethan laying back on the bed of haystack, and he watches her strip off all of her clothing. She wantonly took off her gloves with her teeth. Slowly letting the overalls slide off her body and slowly exposing her flesh. But she just took off the boots in a non-erotic manner. She placed her knees on the soft ground and stares at his semi-erect member.

Her eyes looks up at him and their gaze were locked onto each other. Keeping their eye contact intact, Whitney sandwiches his velvety cock with her soft and supple breasts, and watches him throw his head back in pleasure. She giggles at his reaction and squeezes his shaft tighter with her tits to pry out a moan from him. His whole body was shuddering, his hips were jerking, and she sees a drop of sweat flowing down from his neck to his chest.

As soon as his eyes were locked onto her, Whitney begins moving her breasts. Ethan kept his eyes onto her busty tits like it was hypnotizing him. Her breasts sandwiches his shaft and sliding up and down. Her fingers were sinking into her fleshy orbs and pushing her own flesh and buds out in between her fingers. And her flesh molded into different shapes as she squeezes and moves them. The sight of in front of him has gotten his member fully erect once again.

Adding more into this sensational pleasure, Whitney opens her mouth and takes in his cock. While keeping her gaze at him, she moves her head up and down. She seals her lips around his manhood and swirls her tongue around his shaft. Ethan blushed when he feels the combined sensation of her soft and supple tits massaging half of his member while her damp mouth sucks and slurps the other half.

Ethan's expression has his eyes half lowered, his lips parted and quivering, hot soft pants were letting out, and his cheeks still has pink colors spreading across his cheeks. As her breasts continues to massage and pleases his cock, he sees her creamy milk leaking out of her swollen buds. Whitney licks up his clear fluids that was spilling out of the tip and pried another blissful moan from him when she laps around the sensitive head.

"Whitney, I-I'm cumming." Ethan groaned.

"It's okay." The gym leader said with her mouth full of his cock. "Pour all of your milk out. Let me borrow some milk from you."

"W-Whitney!" He groaned.

The gym leader suddenly felt her cheeks being filled with his warm milk. She kept it all stuffed in her cheeks until he finished releasing his loads inside her. She carefully pulls out, not letting a single drop leak out from her lips. She relish the taste of his cream by letting it swish around in her mouth. The taste is so exquisite. She wonders if it was from him slurping up her milk. She slowly swallows his loads and letting it flow down to her esophagus.

With a smile, she said, "Delicious! Thanks for letting me borrow your milk!"

She gasped when she sees his flaccid dick fully erect again.

"Oh but, Whitney, surely you must need more than that." Ethan said. "Let me give you some more milk. It's my treat."

She smiles and giggles at his offer. "Well since you're offering, I can't simply refuse."

With Whitney laying back at the soft haystack again and with Ethan hovering above her once more, the young trainer positions his member to her soaked entrance. He slowly push his cock past her soaked folds, and he let out a soft groan when her warm walls were welcoming him in. The gym leader felt a jolt spreading through her insides when he slowly entered inside her and spreading her apart. She let out a soft gasp when he sheathed himself inside her.

Whitney threw her arms over his neck and brings him down closer to her. Their bare, sweaty bodies felt so divine when they made contact. His head was laying in between her bare mammary glands, softly panting his warm breath into her teat. She ran her palm down across his back and made him shiver from her soft touches. With the alluring scent of her sweat and her sweet creamy milk, Whitney felt him stiffening further.

Ethan seals his lips onto the other breast to give it the same attention he did to her other one, and he squeezes and kneads the other breast he previously suckled on. As he pleases her mammary glands, his hips begins moving up and down, and burrowing deep into her warm, soaked passage. Whitney let out soft moans and holds his head closer to her breast.

His thumb flicks at her swollen, sensitive bud that was leaking out her succulent milk. She let out cries from his touches and he felt her milk spilling on his thumb when it was lapping around her teat. His fingers sinks deep into her fleshy orb when he kneads and massages her tit. He secretes her creamy milk out from her teat. His tongue laps up the milk that was leaking out from her other swollen bud and prying more soft cries from the gym leader.

Whitney's cheeks were colored red when she feels the combination of his mouth slurping her tit, his fingers squeezing her other breast, and his cock plowing deep into her womanhood. His hips were bouncing rapidly, slapping his groin into her flesh and producing wet clapping sounds. Her fingernails raked against his back, leaving small scratches on his skin while almost roughly gliding her fingers through his hair.

Ethan closed his eyes and lets this sensation take him over. The feeling of her warm, wet walls sucking and gripping him with every press of his hips is so amazing. The taste of her milk flowing down to his throat felt divine. And the feeling of her nails scratching his body and clutching onto his head almost made him moan out in pleasure. Not to mention the sound of her squelching pussy and wet clapping sounds from their flesh was motivating him to move faster.

His bouncing hips was slowing down, but continued to thrust deeper into her. With one final push, Whitney mewled when she felt his hot creamy milk splashing against her cervix and filling into her hot and empty womb. Her insides were squeezing his shaft to have him squirt out everything he has. After emptying his load inside her, he tugs her bud and plucks it with his mouth, and letting her tit slightly jiggle a bit.

"Thanks for the milk." Whitney said.

"Anytime you want to borrow more of my cream, just let me know." Ethan said as he catches his breath.

She smiles and winks at him. "I'll keep that in mind. But for now, do you want to drink more of my Moomoo Milk?" She asked as she push her mammary glands up to him.

She felt him hardening again inside of her.

This idea was too good to pass up. I just had to do it. Did you like this chapter? Have any Thoughts? any Concerns? Or any Questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	4. Flying High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra joins the Mile High club with Falkner.

Lyra and the Violet City gym leader, Falkner were naked in the gym. Matching the style and type the gym leader uses, this gym has a open roof design for his battles. Falkner sends out his Pidgeot. But this Pidgeot is a bit different than the one Falkner uses on his battles. This Pidgeot is huge! Almost twice its size than the average Pidgeot. The size almost matches with the Legendary Ho-Oh.

"Whoa! I've never seen you have this Pidgeot before!" Lyra exclaimed.

"I found it injured when it was just a Pidgey. I took care of it and raise it as my own." Falkner said. "Of course, I couldn't use it in battles since it's too big. I mainly send this one out when I want to travel someplace far in an instant."

Pidgeot lowers it's wing down to have Falkner and Lyra climb aboard. Once they climbed aboard, Pidgeot slowly took off. It flaps it's wings, making a huge gust. Once it's feet are off the ground, it flies up and exits the gym.

"Take us around Johto." Falkner said. "We should be done by then."

Pidgeot took off and smoothly sail in the wind. Lyra felt her heart fluttering when she looks down at Violet City. She jumped a bit when she feels Falkner's strong arms bringing her close to him.

"Are you ready?" He said in her ear.

She could only nod.

He cups her bare breasts, sinking his palm and fingers deep into her flesh, and earning soft moans from his challenger. He rolls her sensitive buds in between his fingers while kneading on her full and heavy tits. She crooks her head to face him and they plant their lips onto each other. The touch of his lips caressing hers and his hands lovingly fondling her mounds was already making her feel lightheaded. Her loins were already spilling out fluids from this exciting sensation.

Yes, this is Lyra's kink. To be fucked while high up in the air. She found out that this is Falkner's kink as well. So, they made an arrangement to have sex high up in the sky. They were in the Mile High club, and there was no one but themselves and Pidgeot to disrupt them.

While one hand is still fondling one of Lyra's tits, Falkner's other hand reached down and fondles her opening. Two of his digits slide up against her entrance and he felt how soaking wet she is. He rolls her sensitive pebble in between his fingers and he swallows her cries through the kiss. Her honey flows down to her thighs as he pushes two fingers deep into her hungry snatch.

She rolls her supple ass cheeks up against his crotch and feels the size of his cock. He was hung for sure, and thick. She clenches his size in between her soft ass cheeks and pried a moan out from him through the kiss. She feels him slowly hardening and erecting. She feels him throbbing in excitement from the touch of her cheeks. Once he's fully erect like a pillar, he broke the kiss and moves on to the next part.

With his strong arms, he lifts her up and flips her over. Her whole body is upside-down and she is facing against his stiff manhood while Falkner is facing against her twitching entrance. Blood was flowing through her head while heat was rushing through her womb. Falkner shoves his cock deep into her mouth while he buries his face deep into her hot, soaked opening.

He dove his tongue deep within her searing passage. His firm, wet tongue wiggles around, thrusting in and out, and swirling around inside. His hips were moving back and forth, shoving his length deep in her throat while Lyra bobs her head and taking more inches in her mouth. Her lips suckled on his length while her soft tongue ran all over the shaft. She grip onto his strong thighs for support and takes more of his length deeper in her mouth.

Her saliva coated most of his length and a thread of her spit was hanging down from his shaft. Sounds of her mouth slurping, her throat being stuffed, and muffled moans were coming from Lyra. She was choking on his cock, but she kept sucking him off as tries to reach for her orgasm. The blood rushing to her head and the pleasure surging through her loins was about to make her climax feel much stronger.

Falkner drags his tongue across her slit, almost hungrily and forcibly. His firm tongue licks up the fluids that were squirting out of her. He thrusts his tongue in and out of her searing passage and he felt her walls clenching onto his pink flesh. He moans deep into her cavern, the pleasing sound thrums against her walls and sending more pleasing vibes. That was already enough for her to reach her orgasm.

Just as she expected, the feeling of flying high, blood filling into her head, and the feeling of danger of falling off made her orgasm much more powerful. Her screams were muffled due to her mouth being full of his length. Falkner's face was splashed against by her squirting honey. Her nectar was dripping off his face like he just get out of the shower. His tongue licks her fluids from his stained lips and relishing the unique flavor.

Falkner realized that Lyra has stopped sucking. Thinking she must've passed out from being upside-down for too long, he pulls his cock out and he heard her gasp and cough. He placed her back on her feet. She felt so lightheaded and she stumbles a bit when she was trying to find her balance. But Falkner holds her by her shoulders until she recovers.

Once the bloods flows down from her head, she recovered and she is ready for the next part. Falkner lifts her off her feet once again, this time her back pressed up against his torso, her legs were spread apart, and Lyra supports herself by placing her arm over Falkner. In this position, she feels like she was actually flying. She can see the whole world passing by. While in this position, she can see his cock slowly entering inside her.

Her mouth shaped into an "O", Her eyes rolled back in bliss, and she let out a loud moan that echoed through the sky. Just from the feeling of his thick length spreading her tight walls apart, sheathing deep inside her, and already hitting against her sweet spot has made her body feel like she's experiencing heaven. Her orgasm already came just from him entering and sheathing himself inside her.

Falkner groaned when she feels her insides already tightening around his length and squeezing him for his creamy cum. He feels her fluids spilling all over his cock. Her fluids seeped out of her corked opening and it was dripping down from his twin orbs. She was moaning loudly, writhing in pleasure just from this sensation. He waited for her to get adjusted from this euphoric sensation before he continues.

Once she calms down, Falkner slowly moves his cock back and forth. Her fluids, along with the sounds of her lewd, squelchy suctioning sounds, were being pushed out from her with every push of his cock he makes. The head of his cock deeply kissed the entrance of her womb with every deep push Falkner makes. He softly groans to her insides constricting him tighter when he strokes against her secret spots. 

Lyra gasped and moans when her walls were being stretched apart by his long, thick length. His searing rod stirs her insides as she looks down on Johto from high up in the air. Her fluids were spilling out of her and falling off from the sky as she watches the whole region passing by her. She wonders if any of their mess might hit someone. But she was too deep in pleasure to even care about the consequences.

Falkner increases the pace and force of his hips. Soft moans were escaping from Lyra when she feels her sweet spot being hit at and sending sensual jolts through her body. She also felt her cervix being swiftly kissed by the tip and feeling the heat pooling in her womb. Pressure builds up into her lower belly with every press of his hips. With her free hand, she reach for her sensitive clitoris, and rubs against it in circles, increasing the sensation.

Her moans were getting even more louder and she wonders if anyone was hearing her screams of pleasure. She pressed her whole hand down onto her pearl, rubbing it side to side as quickly as she can. She noticed other bird Pokémon was flying by, and they were watching the action of two humans making love in the air. Lyra almost came just from having an audience. But they didn't stay too long since Falkner's Pidgeot told the wild Pokémon to scram and let them have some alone time.

Falkner's hips were rocking faster, plowing her entrance harder, and burrowing his length deeper. The force of his thrusts were making her tits bouncing and jiggling. More of her loud moans were being let out when she feels the head of his cock penetrating her hot and empty womb. She was feeling lightheaded and she was seeing stars when he hits the back of her womb.

With her mouth parted, Falkner took the chance of mashing his lips deep into hers, deepening the sensual feeling further. Her mind was going blank from the passionate touch of his lips. She wraps her lips around his and kisses him back. She felt sparks and fireworks from that kiss, and it was sending euphoric vibes throughout her body. More of her lady liquids were spilling out, gushing and squirting with each press of his cock.

All of the sensation was coming at her at once, assaulting her mind and body with pleasure. The exhilaration of being fucked high in the sky, the thrill of danger of falling off while her body is being filled with pleasure, and the elated feeling of his lips pressing deep into hers sends chills and goosebumps through her soft flesh. She truly feels like she was flying away as the sensation heightens further.

With a final push, he buried his cock deep within her. The tip of his cock pressed against the back of her womb, and spills his hot loads deep inside her. She moans ecstatically when she feels his hot cream swirling around in her brimmed womb and flowing through her searing hot passage. She received another climax from this wonderful sensation. Her own cream was mixed with his and it was pushed out from her plugged hole.

Falkner pulled his lips away. He sees her shuddering from this pleasure. He hears her voice shivering and whimpering as she was recovering. Within the last seconds of her conscious, she sees all of the city and town she visited in Johto. She always loved the feeling of looking over the world like a bird in the sky. Then, darkness begins swallowing her up, and she passed out from the excitement.

Knowing she fainted from the sensation, Falkner pulls out of her opening. More of her cream were spilling out and falling off from the sky. He's hoping those fluids won't hit anybody. After a while, they finally made it back to the gym. Pidgeot landed safely, and it lowers it's wing down to have the kinky couple depart. Falkner's going to have a long day to clean his huge Pokémon from their mess.

He carries Lyra bridal style as he makes his way down on the ground. After placing her down on the floor, she finally awoken. He sees a lewd smile, red colors spreading across her cheeks, and her body shakes as she remembers her orgasm and the feeling that is still fresh in her mind.

"How was it?" Falkner asked.

"A-Amazing!" She moaned. "I can't stop shaking."

"Well, I can tell you had an amazing time."

"Next time, let's travel the whole world and have sex day and night."

Her sexual drive and her kink has gotten him aroused and hard again.

It would be a huge missed opportunity if I didn't do something like this. Did you like this chapter? Have any Thoughts? Concerns? Or Questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	5. Hot Springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendan experience the luxury of the Lavaridge spa treatment provided by Flannery.

Brendan entered inside the Lavaridge hot springs with a towel wrapped around his hips. Behind him is Flannery, who has a towel wrapped around her body to cover her whole figure. When they entered inside, Brendan noticed there was no one around.

"Where is everybody?" Brendan asked.

"I made sure that no one would interrupt us while I give you my special spa treatment." Flannery said.

"What is this spa treatment anyways?" He asked.

"You're gonna find out once you step in the springs."

Brendan removed his towel, giving the gym leader a nice view of his backside. He dips his nude body into the warm water and he felt relaxed. He sinks further into the springs and let the warm water loosen his tensions. His muscles feels so relaxed, his mind is clear, and he felt at bliss as the soothing water soak into his body. Flannery entered in the springs with him while having the towel covering her.

"How is it?" Flannery asked.

"Amazing." Brendan said. "I feel my tensions melt away."

"And I haven't even started with my spa treatment yet."

"Really? And what is it?"

His eyes dilate when he sees her taking off the towel and showing off her full and heavy breast to him. They were floating above the water and soaking into the springs. She gasped when she sees something poking out of the water. He looks at what she is seeing, and he saw the tip of his cock poking out of the water. With his cheeks turning red, he push it down and covers his erection.

"Oh my." Flannery said with a wanton smile. "Just how big is it?"

She got up from the springs and shows off her luscious, lustrous body to Brendan. Her breasts were the size of globes. Her waist is thin and curvy. Her hips were wide, yet curvy. Her thighs are plump and her legs are gracefully lean. And her soft, supple ass were the size of two beach balls. She grabs Brendan and picks him off the spring water to show off his body.

His body is hard and toned, almost matching a young athlete. His chest is thin, yet toned with small muscles. His abs are also thin, but they are well defined, especially since it was gleaming from being soaked in the water. His cock is impressive in her eyes. Standing tall and thick like a pole, it looks to be about eight inches and thicker than the average male. Comparing their complexion, Brendan is more tanned than the gym leader. Her pink, rosy buds matches well with her almost tanned complexion.

Flannery leans down to him, showing off her cleavage to him. "Have a seat on that rock over there, and I'll show you the experience of my spa treatment."

Brendan sits down on the warm boulder that toasts his buns. Flannery nears his erect pillar and she sees it twitching with excitement. She wraps her warm, supple mounds around his shaft and they both let out a soft moan. They feel each other's warm touch from Flannery's warm breast and from Brendan's burning rod. Pushing her breasts together and squeezing them in her hands, she moves them up and down and earning soft noises from Brendan.

Brendan softly panted when he feels her warm, soft, and supple breasts massaging his thick, firm, and hot shaft. His eyes were glued on her motioning chest that was pleasing him. Her rosy buds were peaked and swollen. They were also being pushed out in between Flannery's fingers, along with her leftover flesh. The trainer let out a sharp gasp and he tip his head back when Flannery wraps her lips around his thick length and bobbing her head while keeping her gaze upon him.

Her busty chest were polishing his pillar, squeezing and sandwiching his shaft while molding her fleshy orbs. Her tongue was running all over his thick manhood, slurping and sucking to coat his length with her saliva. Brendan reached for her rosy buds, pinching them with two fingers, and slightly tugging them. He flicks her buds with his thumbs, plucking them with his fingers, and twisting and tugging at them.

Flannery moves her head faster once his shaft is slippery enough. Her cheeks were hollowed as she takes more of his inches in her mouth. She slightly moans from Brendan's fingers teasing her buds. Her loins were getting moist from pleasing his cock and her fluids were trailing down to her plump thighs. She moves her head back to the tip and she traces her tongue inside his foreskin.

His cock twitches and she earned shudders and shaky moans from him. She wraps her lips around the sensitive tip, suckling it while lapping her tongue around. She heard a shout from him and her eyes widen when her mouth was suddenly being filled with his hot loads. Her cheeks were filled with his hot semen and it made her eyes roll back in bliss. She suckles his tip for any leftovers before she pulls out. She slowly lets his loads swish and swirl around in her damp mouth before she calmly swallows his hot cream.

She licks her lips when she sees his cock still firm and erect. "My, my. You're still hard." She said, poking the head.

"Ah!" Brendan shouted. "P-Please don't play it like that. I'm still feeling sensitive after that orgasm.

"Is that so?" She said. "Then I suppose you don't want anymore of my special treatment? There's still more to it."

"Really? Like what?"

She guides him to a grotto where the waters were reflecting off from the walls. She place herself up against the wall of the grotto and sticks her ass out to him. Her tanned, juicy cheeks looks so tantalizing in his eyes. His cock twitches and throbs with excitement when he sees her bouncing her cheeks and making them jiggle. He cups her ass, sinking his fingers and palm deep into her flesh, and feeling how soft and warm she is.

"You can go anyway you like. Cum as much you desire straight into me. And touch me however you want." She said with a seductive tone in her voice.

With those words ringing in his ears, Brendan spreads her opening with his thumbs, and shoves his thick manhood deep into her. A blissful shout erupted from Flannery. She feels his burning rod spreading her walls apart and filling her to the brim. Brendan's eyes were shut and his teeth clenched when he feels her searing, tight passage constricting his whole length.

He lays his body on her back, wraps his arms around her hips, and he begins to bounce his hips onto her and thrust his cock deep inside her. Flannery feels the tip of his cock kissing her womb with each press of his hips. Flesh smacking sounds resonate across the grotto when his pelvis was ramming into her ass cheeks. With every swing of his hips, he was making her tits sway.

One hand snake its way to her opening while the other reaches for her chest. She yelped when she felt his hand sinking deep into her breast and her pearl being teased and played with. His fingers were sinking deep into her mound with her leftover flesh and her perked bud pushing out between his fingers. He tugs and squeezes her tit, kneading them roughly while he moves it in circles.

Her fluids were being pushed out as his fingers were toying with her sensitive pebble. He rolls her clit with his fingers and making her whimper. He then slightly tugs at it and he feels her fluids spilling on his erect pillar. And then, he pushed his thumb down onto her clit and rubs it in circles. Heat was pooling in her lower belly and pressure was building up as well. It was almost like she was about to erupt like a volcano.

With a elated shout, she received her orgasm. Brendan groaned when he felt her hot fluids erupting through his phallus like a volcano. Albeit, a corked volcano. After her climax passed, she was panting hard to catch her breath. Her whole body gleamed and burned up from this climatic sensation.

"Oh no!" Flannery panted. "I was supposed to give you pleasure. But instead, I was the one who received it."

"Flannery, I'm not done yet." Brendan said.

"It's okay. Keep going." Flannery said, panting.

Brendan pulls away from her back, stretch his arm back, and he swings his hand across her cheek. Flannery yelped, almost in pleasure. He suddenly felt her insides tightened a little when he did that. He smacks her cheek once, twice, thrice, letting the sound resonate through the grotto and enjoying the sight of her cheek jiggle from his spanks. Her yelps were music to his ears and her searing passage clenches him tighter as he spanks her.

After one last slap, he reposition her with her leg on his shoulder and she was standing on her toes and supporting herself by placing her arm on the wall. His hands were back on her breast and clit. Massaging on one of her mounds and toying with her pearl again. He then buries his face onto her free boob and suckles on her perky bud. Flannery wraps her free arm around his head, gently petting him while he rocks his hips.

His lips were pursed around her bud while his tongue laps around and almost spilling out through his sealed lips. He greedily suckled on her teat, tugging it with his lips, and grinding it in between his gritted teeth. His firm tongue flicks against her bud, sending tiny sparks through her body. He plants his face deeper into her mound, almost drowning in darkness from her tit and depleting himself from oxygen.

His fingers were sinking deep into her fleshy orb and sliding across when he was losing his grip. Flannery felt more tiny sparks when his fingers got a good grip and sinks deeper into her flesh. He tugs and plucks her peaked bud with his finger and thumb, sending more tiny sparks through her body. The spark grew bigger when he rolls her bud with his skillful fingers.

More sparks surges through her loins when she felt the combination of his cock pumping in and out through her burning passage and his warm hands tormenting her sensitive pebble. He pushes it down with his fingers and swiftly rubs it side to side. In this position she is in, his cock reached deeper into her and found some of her secret spots that sends pleasing vibes through her body.

The fiery gym leader felt the familiar pressure again that was building up in her lower belly. Her womb opened up for his pole to penetrate her cervix. She felt a little lightheaded when he strikes against her hot and empty womb. Her mind was going empty from his combination of his touches. She was drowning from this euphoric sensation assaulting her body. Heat was pooling up in her lower belly as he kept pumping his cock in and out of her searing pussy.

Brendan pulled himself out of her breast and gasped for some air. He then crash his lips deep into hers, making her eyes dilate in surprise, and sending euphoric vibes through her body. Her eyes rolled back when she feels his hot loads filling into her pussy while she, herself, received another orgasm. Mixture of their hot fluids spurted out from her corked opening and made a sticky, creamy mess in between their groins.

After their orgasm finished, Brendan deepens the kiss for a few more seconds before he pulls his lips away. Flannery feels him softening up inside her, but her burning insides continues to milk him for his remaining leftovers. She feels his burning loads swirling in her womb.

"Oh man, that felt great, Flannery!" Brendan said.

"I'm glad you liked it." Flannery said.

"I hope I can see you again so we can do this some more."

"Oh, are you done?" She asked. "But this is just the beginning of my spa treatment. There's plenty more to come." She feels him hardening inside her.

Once again, another predictable story is done. I don't mind they're predictable so as long as I have fun with this idea. Did you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	6. Working Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May gets in shape with the help of Brawly.

Inside the Dewford gym, May and Brawly are in a room where there is lots of equipment for bulking up a person's and a Pokémon's body. Summer is just around the corner and May wants to have the perfect beach body when she wears that new cute swimsuit she bought. So, she came to Brawly to help her lose weight.

"Wait, so you want me to help you to get fit and in shape?" Brawly asked, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"Yes." May said. "I've gained weight for some time and I just won't look cute when I wear my brand new swimsuit."

Brawly scan his eyes on her figure. Despite wearing clothes, he could tell that she barely gained any weight at all.

"Um... Are you sure you've gained weight? Because I see nothing wrong."

May brought out a photo from her bag. "Here. This is what I looked like last summer."

Brawly took the photo and inspects every detail.

"And here's what I look like now." May disrobe every piece of her clothing, leaving herself naked in front of the gym leader.

Brawly looks at her recent figure, and then back at the photo. He can now tell some subtle differences. In the photo, May is wearing a pink two piece swimsuit. Her arms and legs are lean, thin, and perfectly slender. Her tummy is slim and it compliments her waist and hips. With May's recent look, her arms are just a little flabby, her thighs are a bit chunky, and her belly didn't gain THAT much weight, but just enough that makes it look flabby.

"And you're sure you want me to help you lose weight?" Brawly asked.

"You're the only person I know that can help me burn up some calories." May said. "So I ask you, can you please help me get back in shape?"

Seeing the fiery, determined look in her eyes, Brawly smirked. "All right, I'll help ya! I love the look on your face!"

With a gleeful expression on her face, she bounced in joy. "Yay!"

"Now, let's get started!" Brawly said and takes off all of his clothes.

May is on her knees, using both of her hands to stroke Brawly's nine inch cock. She steadily strokes her arms back and forth, feeling how stiff and firm his erection is. She can feel how much it was throbbing in her hands. Soft groans were pried from the gym leader. Her dainty little hands felt like she's nervous or she feels like she doesn't know what she's doing.

"Um... Are you sure this would work?" May asked as she strokes.

"Of course!" Brawly said. "This would help tighten your arms, making them lean enough for you to have that beach body you wanted."

She does feel her arms getting sore and can feel herself putting on some muscles. "In that case, I have to stroke harder then." May said and ups her effort.

"Whoa! May!" Brawly exclaimed.

She gripped him harder, and her arms were pumping back and forth. Her wrists were twisting as she strokes him to rid of the flab in her arms. Her hands were sliding all over his length, stroking the spots that sends ecstatic vibes and tickling the sensitive head. Brawly murmurs soft groans when May unknowingly lubes his whole length with his Cowper's fluids.

"Just a little more, May. You're almost there!" Brawly groaned.

May exclaimed when his warm pearly strings splashed and splattered all over her face. But she kept stroking his cock and squirting his semen out until his shaft felt limp in her hands. She release her grip on his shaft and wipes her face with her fingers. His warm fluids drip down from her fingers. The smell of his cum is tantalizing to her. She licks her fingers clean and relish the unique flavor of his cum. 

It tasted salty, but not unwelcoming. The scent and taste was making her mind numb in pleasure. She doesn't know why her loins were hungry to taste more of his pearly strings, but she could hardly care for that. She pushes her fingers deep past her lips and sucks and licks them clean. The sight in front of Brawly has gotten his member fully erect and standing like a pole once again.

In this next set, May is standing on her foot and bends down to touch her toes, leaving her opening exposed to the gym leader. Her entrance was glistening from the angle of the light. Her honey was flowing down to her thighs and her pussy was twitching almost in excitement from being in this position.

"In this next exercise, I'm going to help you with your hamstrings." Brawly said.

"How is that suppose to help me with my perfect beach body?" May asked.

"You want your legs to be gracefully lean, don't you? This exercise is going to tighten up the muscles in your legs."

"Oh, I see." She said.

Brawly positions his long and hard cock to her opening, and he slides his whole length deep inside her. May's eyes widen, her mouth gaped open, and a sudden yelp of ecstasy escapes from her. The sheer feeling of a long cock penetrating deep inside her was already making her walls tighten up around his shaft, squeezing him hard, and milking for more of his semen.

The gym leader grunted and groaned when he feels the sheer tightness of her insides constricting his whole length. He gritted his teeth and begins thrusting his cock in and out of her opening. Whines were released from May when she feels her cervix being kissed by the tip of his cock. Her whole passage coated his length with her slick fluids and making it easier for him to thrust his phallus faster into her.

The sight of her plump butt cheeks jiggling, bouncing, and rippling from being smacked against by his pelvis is hypnotic in Brawly's eyes. He grips her butt cheeks in his hands, and plows her harder. May feels his cock penetrating her cervix and kissing her womb with each press of his hips. She felt ecstatic vibes surging through her body and sending her mind in a pleasing frenzy.

Her full, rounded tits were swaying back and forth from the force of his thrusting. With every press of his pelvis, he was making her whole body shudder in pleasure when he kisses her womb. Her legs were starting to feel like jelly with each strike at her womb. Her fluids were seeping out through his shaft and making a puddle beneath her penetrated opening and onto the hardwood floor.

Brawly was rocking his hips faster and harder than before. Sounds of wet slapping flesh echoed across the gym. Her insides were starting to tighten up and May feels the heat pooling in her lower belly. Lewd squishy sounds of her pussy being penetrated rang into their ears and it was motivating the gym leader to thrust faster and ram harder. Brawly push his cock deep inside her womb, and fills her up with his thick, pearly loads. A squeak escapes from May when her orgasm arrived. Mixture of their fluids gushed out from her corked opening and made a bigger mess just beneath their groins.

Her whole body was shaking and she was about to collapse. But Brawly held her hips so she wouldn't fall over. Her legs feels so sore from being in this position for so long. More whines escapes from her when Brawly pulls out. More of his creamy pearls gushed out and spilled on the hardwood floor. After she recovers, Brawly has her taking a break before they can move on. He gave her an energy drink while she rests.

When she is fully recovered, they moved on to the next 'exercise'. Brawly was laying on the wrestling mat with May holding a couple of dumbells in her hands. She stares at his cock, standing tall as a pole, and looking firm as a pillar. She can see the veins beating and his cock twitching in excitement.

"So, what do you want me to do again?" May asked.

"You need to firm up your glutes. So you're going to do some squats while lifting up those dumbells." Brawly said. "You want your body to look perfect. So now you can focus on your flabby arms. Your chunky thighs. And your glutes."

"Wow! A gym genius technique!" May said. "All right! I'll do my best!"

She hovers her dripping opening to his pole with her back facing the gym leader. She lowers her hips and she slightly moans when she feels his pole penetrating her once more. When she fully squatted down, she lifts her hips up while she lifts those dumbells in her hands. When she lowers back down, she lowers the dumbells as well. Each time she lowers her hips, she felt a spark surging through her body when the tip kisses the entrance to her womb.

When she found a rhythm, she moves in a steady pace and works up a sweat. Brawly can see her plump cheeks squishing and rippling through her flesh when she drops her hips. He feels her pelvis smacking down hard onto him. And he feels her insides constricting him tighter when she moves. With his cock slick of her fluids and her passage being slippery, her motions were very fluid and easy for her to move as well.

A few minutes into this exercise, May was sharply inhaling as she moves. Her body was feeling sore while at the same time receiving pleasure. Sweat was sheened onto her body and droplets were launching off her tits. Brawly began to move his hips and thrust his length up to her and already found a rhythm to her pacing. May felt sparks bursting in her mind when he penetrates her womb once again.

She was panting hard as she continues to move her hips. She felt pressure building up in her lower belly. She felt the heat burning up in her body and she felt like she was going to release it all out. She was moaning out in pleasure and in pain from this exercise. When she drops her hips again, Brawly push his hips up, and shoves his cock deep inside her. May gasp when he hits the spot that made her instantly orgasm.

She creamed herself from that last thrust and her insides squeezed his length as tight as it could. Brawly groaned out in pleasure when she pried more of his creamy semen out from him. The mixture of their cream splattered in between their groins. May heaved as she recovers. Her breasts swelled with each breath she takes. Sweat was flowing down from her body. Her muscles felt so sore. And yet, she felt so satisfied.

After dressing up, May exclaimed with starry gleam in her eyes. "Wow! That was amazing, Brawly!"

"So how do you feel?"

"That exercise felt so intense!" May said. "I can feel the fat melting away!"

"Well, that's good." Brawly said.

"I'll have to come back here tomorrow to do more of your training exercise!" May said. "With your training methods, I'll have the perfect beach bod in no time flat!"

Brawly's erection pokes through his shorts when the thought of her wearing that swimsuit came to his head.

At this point, the gym leader's type or gimmicks makes it easy for me to make lemons out of it. Did you like this chapter? Have any thoughts? Or any concerns? Or any questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	7. Ice Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candice warms Lucas up by giving him her body warmth.

Lucas has just won his gym badge from the Snowpoint gym leader, Candice. She applaud at his victory and congratulated him. She noticed that Lucas was shivering. His arms were folded to keep himself warm from her freezing gym.

"What's wrong? Are you cold?" Candice asked.

"I-I-I-I am in a f-f-f-freezing g-gym." Lucas shivered. "Have I-I-I known a-a-about the temp-p-p-perature, I-I w-w-would've w-worn my jacket."

"Oh no! I need to warm you up before you catch a cold. Or worse!" Candice said.

She strips her clothes off in front of Lucas, and shows off her exposed body. The young trainer's cheeks were blushing hard at the sight of her naked figure. He gazed upon her bouncing full and heavy breasts as she walks up to him. She embraced him in her bare flesh and he felt the warmth of her naked body. His blushing face is buried in between her warm bosoms. Suddenly, he stops shivering.

"There. My body heat should help." Candice said.

"Uh...Uh...C-Candice?"

"What? You thought my body would be below temperature?" She asked. "I'm used to the cold, so I can handle something like this."

All of a sudden, she felt something hard poking at her naked thighs. She looks down and sees a bulge poking out of his pants.

"Ah! Sorry about that!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Oh my... It seems that your friend needs to be warmed up, too." Candice said.

She unzips his pants and freed his throbbing member. Lucas shivered some more when his manhood feels the chilling air. She grips his shaft and steadily strokes him back and forth with her warm hand. A soft murmur was heard from him when she did that. She squeezes out his transparent lube that leaks out from the tip. She laps her thumb around the head and coats the tip with his slick fluids. His hips bucked and he let out a soft gasp when she teases the tip.

"Come, I know what can warm you up." Candice said.

With his member still in her grip, she guides him toward a nearby boulder that was made out of ice. This ice is see-through and chilling to the touch. She boldly place her hands upon the boulder. Since she's so used to the chilling ice, it really doesn't affect her. She sticks her ass out to him and slightly wiggles it back and forth. Lucas sees her twitching opening. He drops his pants and approaches her, half-naked.

"Come on, now." Candice said. "Stick it inside me where I can warm it up."

Lucas grip her butt cheek with one hand and grip his shaft with the other. He then slides his member inside her opening, and they both murmur out a moan. Lucas feels her warm insides sucking him in as he enters inside her. Candice can feel his warm rod spreading her apart and making her loins tremble in excitement. After sheathing himself inside her, Lucas savors the feeling of her warm passage massaging his length and covering his shaft with her warm fluids. A sigh of relief escapes from his lips.

With both butt cheeks gripped by his hands, Lucas begins rocking his hips in a steady pace. Soft murmurs were heard from the young trainer as he press his hips onto the gym leader. Candice purrs when she feels his rod stroking at the spots that sends pleasing tingles. She also let out some soft murmurs when she feels her walls being stretched apart by his rocking hips.

Sounds of soft smacking fleshes were ringing into their ears as Lucas pressed his pelvis into her butt cheeks. With each press of his hips, he was making her cheeks ripple through her flesh, along with making them bounce and jiggle as well. He grips them harder in his hands and increases the pace of his hips and puts more pressure into his thrusting. A soft mewl escapes from Candice when she feels him kissing the entrance to her womb. 

"Mmm... Yeah, just like that." Candice purred. "Are you feeling warm?"

"A little." Lucas said. "Your pussy feels so warm, and it's tingling my dick."

"Good." She said. "Just keep at it, and you'll be warm in no time."

Lucas murmured out a groan when he feels her insides tightening up, spilling more of her fluids onto his shaft, and even warming his length further than before. With each thrust he makes, her full, rounded breasts would sway back and forth. Her fluids seeped out through her plugged hole and drips down from his phallus. Her fluids would also gush out of her corked hole when he shoves his length back in.

Candice's cheeks were tinted red as the pleasing feeling was surging through her body. She felt this spark tingling in her mind as he thrusts against her sweet spot. She bit her bottom lip and her eyes were rolling back as she savors this moment of sensation. A dopey smile spread across her lips as this euphoric sensation grew stronger. Her jaw slacked and her tongue droop out as she let out her hot pants.

Lucas increased more of his pace and force of his thrusting as his climax reaches near. He let out hot pants as his pelvis rams into her buttocks. Sounds of rapid flesh smacking echoed across the empty gym. They can also hear some lewd, squishy sounds coming from her opening when he thrusts. Moans were escaping from the gym leader as he plows into her weeping hole. Those sounds of pleasure motivates Lucas to thrust faster and ram harder. 

"I can't hold it! I'm gonna come!" Lucas groaned.

"You're gonna cum? Then, make me weak with your hot semen!" Candice moaned.

His hips were moving faster and faster, plowing his groin into her butt cheeks harder and harder until he made a few deep, rapid thrusts. He let out groans of ecstasy when he made those last few thrusts as he spill his warm fluids deep within her womb. A shuddering gasp was heard from Candice. And since she was weak to Fire, her whole body felt like jelly. His semen seeped out from her corked hole and spills out through his phallus.

After catching her breath, Candice looks back and sees Lucas panting and heaving as he tries to catch his breath. "Aw... Tired already? I haven't been relieved yet, you know." She pushes her buttocks back at him, and she rolls her hips and grinds against his cock.

"Ah! W-Wait!" Lucas exclaimed.

Her walls wrapped around his still erect member. It felt so sensitive and it twitches when her insides were massaging his length. Whines were heard from the young trainer as she rolls her buttocks against his pelvis. Candice purrs when she feels his member hitting against her secret spots. More whines and gasps were escaping from Lucas as his sensitive cock is being constricted. He clapped his mouth shut to silence his embarrassing sounds. 

"Does that feel good? Your cock is still hard even after coming so much." Candice said.

"Guys tend to--Ah!--stay hard even after--Ah!--coming. Ah! But their manhood still feels sensitive. Ah!" Lucas said, trying to finish his sentence while her insides assaults his manhood with pleasure.

Candice can feel pressure building up in her lower belly. Her insides constricts him tighter, her walls were getting hotter, and her fluids were spilling through his phallus and making a sticky mess on their groins. She push her buttocks up against him, and she let out a soft murmur when she receives her orgasm. A squeak escapes from Lucas when he feels her hot fluids rushing out and spilling all over his shaft and his pelvis.

"Ah... That was good!" Candice sighed in relief.

"C-Candice!" Lucas cried.

He lays his body on her bare flesh and push her bosoms down onto the cold ice. A soft cry escapes from her and Lucas feels her insides tightening further. He wraps his arms around her waist, and his hips begins to plow fast, deep, and hard into her searing cavern. Both of their genitals felt so sensitive after they just received their climax. This tingling feeling were making them cry out in pleasure.

"Ah! Ah! AH!" Candice cried out. "You're so energetic! Where are you getting this virility from?!"

Candice's tits were jiggling against the cold rock from his energetic thrusts. Her nipples were being rubbed up against the ice cold rock and sending elated vibes through her body and making her pussy ecstatically leak out her fluids. Lucas wish he could see her bust being pressed up against this see-through ice rock as he plows his cock deep within her womb. The gym leader feels his hot breath panting onto her back and it was sending chills down her spine.

Lucas's body is feeling all warmed up as he thrusts his hips. The cold feeling that was seeping into his body is now gone; only heat was filling into his body and motivating him to keep going if he wants more warmth. More of his whines were escaping from him when her searing insides were getting hotter, more wetter, and constricting his length tighter than before. His hips continued to plow into her like it has a mind of it's own.

"Candice! I can't hold myself back any longer! I'm gonna cum!" Lucas cried out.

"Yes! Yes! Come in me! Make me weak with your hot seed!" Candice cried out.

Cacophony of slapping flesh, lewd squishy sounds, and loud moans from the gym leader and the trainer resonate through the gym and ringing into their ears. Both of their faces were tinted red as this activity continues. Heat pools in Candice's lower belly. The rush of heat throbs in Lucas's twitching erection. And a familiar sensation was about to approach.

"C-Candice!" Lucas cried out.

In one final push, he burrowed his erection deep within her womb once more, and fills her to the brim with more of his hot loads. The gym leader arched her back and lets out a shout of pleasure that resonate across the gym. Lucas joins in with her when he felt her hot fluids rushing out of her womb and spilling onto his shaft and on his groin once again. After their climax passed, they were both heaving to catch their breath. Candice can feel Lucas softening up inside her and she feels his searing fluids swirling around in her womb.

The gym leader looks back at her challenger and said, "You're amazing!" She complimented. "Are you now feeling all warmed up?"

"Not exactly." Lucas said. "I think I need to continue to do this some more if I want to keep the heat inside my body."

She blushed. "You perv. Haven't you had enough already?"

"Please?" He begged. "I can still keep going."

She sighs. "You're hopeless. But I suppose I can still help you."

He smiles at her. "Thanks, Candice."

Suddenly, he plants his lips onto hers, and kisses her with heated passion. Candice shudders from his lips and she felt like she was going to melt.

This is basically the same story I did in chapter two. But this time it was an ice rock. Did you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	8. Shocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn experiences a new kink that will definitely shock her.

Inside the cellar of the Sunyshore gym, Dawn, is trying out a kink that would surely send tingling vibes through her body. Dawn, and the gym leader, Volkner, were fully in the nude and exposing each other's naked flesh. Dawn's mounds were full, heavy, and rounded. Her soft, supple buttocks were plump and rounded. And her nipples are peaked and swollen.

Dawn was standing in a wading pool filled with water. Her hands were tied and hanging up in the air. In front of her is the gym leader, juggling a pokeball in the air with one hand. His body is taut, his stomach is slim and tight, and his chest is broad, making his pecs looking firm. His seven inch cock is hanging down between his legs, gradually rising up and stiffening at the sight of his nude challenger.

"Last chance to have some second thoughts, Dawn." Volkner said. "I've already warned you about what would happen and I've told you about the consequences. So I'll ask one more time, are you sure about this?"

With a brave face, Dawn replied, "Yes, I'm aware of the consequences. But I don't care. I just want to feel good. I want to know about this shocking sensation. I want to try out this kink."

Volkner tosses the pokeball with one hand as he listens to her brave words and her unafraid voice. "All right. If you say so." He throws the pokeball up in the air, and Electivire appeared. "You know what to do." He said to his Pokémon.

Electivire approaches Dawn and moves behind her. Using it's two tails, Electivire dips them inside the water for a bit, and Dawn felt her whole body tingling from the shock. Electivire quickly dips it's tail in twice, and Dawn felt two quick shocks surging through her body. Her fluids were seeping out of her loins and flowing down to her thighs. A heavy exhale escapes from her, her body shuddered, and her heart was racing.

"M-More!" She shivered.

Electivire looks at Volkner, and he just nod his head forward to signal his Pokémon to up the power of it's voltage. Tiny electric current formed on the tip of it's tail. Electivire pokes it's tails at Dawn, and her body jerks and she bucks her hips when she felt tiny sparks kissing her naked flesh. When it's tail kissed her buds, an ecstatic yelp escapes from her, and her fluids were trickling out of her opening.

"Do it again! Right there!" Dawn pleaded.

Electivire pokes her bud with it's tail again and Dawn yelped in pleasure when she feels the shocking current rushing through her mind and body. Each time Electivire's tails kissed her teat, her loins were secreting more of her erotic honey. Her whole body was squirming from this electric sensation, and it felt like fireworks for her. Volkner puts his hand up as a signal to halt his Pokémon's actions.

He grabbed a pail of water next to him, and he throws it at Dawn's naked body. Her whole flesh is soaked in water. Droplets were dripping down from her hair. Tiny drops were flowing down to her body. Her loins were stirred when she wonders what's he's going to do next. Volkner brought out a dildo that vibrates and rotates. Her loins were aching to have it inside her when she sets her sight upon it.

He opens her thighs and sees her nectar secreting out from her opening and trickling down onto the wading pool. He easily slides the toy inside and Dawn lets out a blissful moan. Her insides were sucking the toy in as he shoves it deep inside her. More of her erotic fluids were gushed out when he pushes the dildo in. When it was fully inserted, she feels the toy's vibration thrumming against her and rubbing up against her walls. Her thighs were starting to close, clenching the toy with her insides.

Volkner looks at his Pokémon, and nods to it as a signal. With the sparks forming in it's tails again, Electivire push them deep into her naked, soaked waist, and Dawn let out a loud scream of euphoria. She felt the shocking current surging through her whole body and making her mind blank from this electric sensation. Electivire's tails began poking at her soaked body, and with her body soaking wet, it heightens the sensation for her.

Her insides gripped on the toy tighter, alternatively sucking and pushing the object through her cavern. The vibration thrums at her cervix while it was rubbing up against her sweet spot. More of her nectar were spilling out and flowing through her naked thighs. Her legs were shaking and starting to feel like jelly. As she rubs her thighs, she was also shifting the toy deeper inside her and sending tingling vibes through her loins.

Electivire increases the sensation for Dawn by dipping one of it's tail inside the wading pool and poking her sensitive pearl with the other tail. Her mouth gaped, her pupils shrank, her eyes dilated, and her sounds of pleasure were being choked out when she felt the intense shock flowing through her body again. She receive her intense climax and sends her mind in a blissful paradise.

Volkner signals his Pokémon to halt it's actions. Dawn's body slumped with the ropes still hanging her up. Her whole body was shuddering. She was choking out in pleasure, gasping for air, and murmuring nonsense. Volkner takes the dildo out of her, and more of her fluids were spilling onto the water. He waited for a few minutes for her to recover. When she was back at her senses again, she looks up at Volkner and notices that his semi-erect cock is hard and straight as an arrow.

"That was amazing!" Dawn said in delight. "I want more of that feeling!"

"You sure are a glutton for punishment." Volkner said. "Fine. But just don't blame me for what's going to happen to you."

He step in the wading pool with her, lifts her legs up off the water and spreads them, and he slides his whole erection deep inside her. Dawn let out a blissful shout when his hard length penetrates her sensitive cavern. She feels him stretching her apart, sheathing himself inside her, and feels the head pressing up against the entrance to her womb. Volkner slightly groaned to the feeling of her insides wrapping around his length and milking him for his semen.

He looks at his Pokémon. "On my signal. Be ready."

Electivire nods and it is prepared for his command.

Volkner sways his hips back and forth, and he pries out shouts of pleasure from his challenger. He hears the lewd sound of her pussy making squelchy sounds when he pushes his erection deep inside her. Dawn felt a different kind of spark when the tip of his cock kisses her cervix. Her insides constricts his cock tighter and pried a soft groan from him. She wraps her legs around him and pushes her heel against him to go deeper.

"Your cock is so big!" Dawn cried. "Fuck me harder! Go deeper!"

Volkner plows his member harder into her, ramming deep into her core and sending pleasing vibes to her mind. She threw her head back when she felt the ecstatic spark tingling her pussy. With each press of his hips, Dawn's breasts were bouncing and swaying. He cups one of her jiggling tits and press his thumb onto her sensitive teat. He earned a sudden yelp from her and she feels the sensation increasing in her body.

The tip of his cock penetrates her cervix and hits the back of her womb. Her yells of ecstasy were getting higher and higher each time he kisses her womb. His hips were rocking as fast as he could and he thrusts his member as hard as he can. The combined noises of her opening making squelching sounds as she pulls him in and the wet slapping sound of his pelvis pressing against her was motivating him. Her back was arching in pleasure, pushing her chest up in the air, and felt his thumb sink deeper into her flesh. 

He flicks her nipple with his thumb and she felt tiny sparks surging in her teat. He laps his thumb around the bud and pushing the digit down onto her flesh when he does that. And then, he pinches her bud with his finger and thumb, slightly pulls it while he rolls it, and then releases it. His fingers were plucking her nipple a few times, rolls it in between his fingers for a few seconds, and then he made one final pluck before he was finished with it.

Volkner let out more groans when he felt her insides coating his length with her honey, squeezing his shaft tighter and harder, and hungrily sucking him in deeper. He could tell she was about to receive another climax. He was almost at his end as well. Since this barely effects him, the feeling of being shocked by an electric current wouldn't bother him too much.

He looks at his Pokémon. "Now!"

Electric current formed on Electivire's tails once more. It pushes it's tails deep within her swollen buds and Dawn let out another shriek of euphoria when she felt the ecstatic voltage surging through her body. Volkner slightly groaned when he felt the electric current rushing through his body as well. This shocking sensation pushed the both of them to the edge of their powerful orgasm.

Volkner gushes his semen out from the tip and fills her hot and empty womb. Combined with his cock penetrating her, the high voltage sending her mind to euphoria, and the feeling of his warm semen filling her to the brim, her orgasm felt so powerful and her fluids were rushing out of her cavern and it made a sticky mess in between their groins. She has never felt this wonderful sensation before in her life. She was about to pass out from this intense feeling.

Electivire remove it's tails away from her buds and Volkner felt her whole body loose and relaxed. Her eyes went white, a smile spread across her lips, and her tongue was drooping out of her mouth and she was drooling in sheer pleasure. She was murmuring out something that it seems to be like an incoherent sentence. Her whole body jerked, shuddered and shaking from this excitement.

"I hope this experience didn't fry her brain." Volkner said.

I just had to go with the shock therapy treatment with Volkner. It was just too easy for me. Did you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	9. Sex Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilbert and Skyla has a sex battle.

Hilbert is at the Mistralton gym to earn his next gym badge. He was usually focused and always ready for a battle, but this time was different. He couldn't stop blushing at the gym leader in front of him when he first laid his eyes on her. Her figure looks so stunning. Her smile melts him. And her breasts looks so hypnotizing when they slightly jiggle. The gym leader has a plump body line that looks so lovely in his eyes.

Her outfit consists of a long-sleeved light blue crop top, bulky dark blue gloves, light blue short-shorts, dark blue boots, a dark blue holster attached on her right thigh, and dark blue straps with white buckles that wrap around her stomach and hips. Just having that on her body makes her look more attractive and erotic with that body type of hers. It's no wonder why Hilbert is having trouble focusing.

"Hello? Are you listening?"

"Huh?!" Hilbert's attention was brought back by the gym leader known as Skyla.

"You seem distracted." Skyla said with a smile. "You were thinking of some dirty thoughts just now, weren't you?"

Hilbert was surprised and his face turned even redder.

"I know because you have that pervy look on your face." Skyla said. "Tell you what. Instead of a Pokémon battle, let's have a sex battle."

Hilbert's expression was even more surprised than before and the colors turned into a darker shade of red. "A what?!"

"A sex battle." Skyla repeated as she disrobes herself. "If you beat me, you'll get a badge. Sounds good?"

Hilbert's pants were getting tight and a tent was formed in his pants. "A-All right."

Skyla lifts up her tight crop top to free her breasts and removes her short-shorts, but she still kept her straps wrapped around on her stomach, chest, and hips. She lowers down to her knees, unzips his pants, and freed his raging manhood from his fabric prison. She was awed at the sight in front of her. His manhood is long, smooth, and it was already leaking it's transparent fluids. The musky scent of his cock is fascinating and it was twitching in excitement.

Skyla wraps her ample mounds around his firm member, sandwiching it and squeezing it as she says, "Your cock is so hard. It twitching wildly in my breasts."

"Your tits feels so soft, Skyla." Hilbert said with a slight moan.

"Let's see if I can make it explode with my mouth and tits."

As she strokes a bit of his length, she laps her tongue around the head to lick up his clear liquids. She earned a bit of a slight groan from her challenger. With her soft tongue coated in wet saliva, she covers the head with her drool and her saliva trails down to his shaft. After lapping up his fluids and coating the head with her drool, she takes a few inches in her mouth and bobs her head. Her mouth produces slurping sounds and she was earning more of his soft moans.

She squeezes her breasts against his shaft and moves them up and down as she slides her lips against the other half of his member. Hilbert's face is red as a tamato berry when this lovely sensation fills into his body. His eyes were shut as he relishes the feeling of her damp mouth sucking and slurping on his rigid manhood and her soft full and heavy bust massaging his shaft.

Skyla laps her tongue in circles around his shaft as she bobs her head. She was prying more of his clear fluids out from the tip along with the sounds of his pleasing moans. She seals her lips tight and hollows her cheeks and sucks his member as hard as she could. She earned a sudden moan from him and she feels his cock twitching more than usual. Knowing he's about to receive his climax, she pulls her head back and made a pop sound. She then use her bust to massage his whole length.

The expression on his face looks so submissive. His whole face is red. One eye is shut tight while the other is half lidded. His teeth is clenched and it occasionally opens up to let out his soft pleasing sounds. She relish the sight in front of her and took in the sounds of his pleasure.

"I like that look on your face." Skyla said. "You look like you're gonna blow. Wanna let me relieve you already?"

His expression and his pleasing whimpers were enough to tell her that he accepts her offer.

"Then, I'll unleash my technique that I know you're gonna love."

She uses her supple breasts to bind his cock tighter and moves her bust up and down as quickly as she could. His loud moans echoed across the empty gym. His hands clenched into fists, his whole body seized, and he bit his lower lip to try and silence his moans. The sensation of her soft, supple bust squeezing his cock as tight as she can and sliding and milking for his semen was making his brow furrow and making him let out his ecstatic groans.

"S-Skyla!" Hilbert cried out.

With quick thinking, Skyla seals her lips over the head, and she feels her whole mouth being filled with his searing liquids. His cum felt so thick and it was burning her cheeks. The taste felt unique and exquisite. She relish the flavor of his cream while letting it fill her cheeks. After he finished, she pulls away and a drop of his semen leaked out from the tip and it trailed down to his shaft. She sees it about to go limp and flaccid and it seems like he was done.

But before she swallows his burning loads, Skyla lets Hilbert see how much he filled inside her mouth. The boy was certainly impressed with himself with how much he blew inside her mouth. She closed her mouth, lets his cream flow down to her esophagus, and she shows him her empty mouth. His eyes were wide when he saw there wasn't a single drop left in her mouth. Just acknowledging the fact that she swallowed his whole load made his flaccid and limp cock go fully erect again.

"Oh! I guess you must've liked what you saw." Skyla said.

"T-That was so hot! I can't believe you drank all of it!" Hilbert said.

"It's a shame to waste the leftovers. Let me slurp you up some more."

Using her tongue, she scoops up the trail of his cum that leaked out from the head, and slowly drags her tongue up to the tip. Then, she kissed the sensitive head, and swallows that last load that escaped from her. She lowers down to his tight sac and caresses them in her hands.

"Those golden balls of your seem like they're still packing some loads left." Skyla said. "They're really huge. I really want to drain your balls with my body."

She takes his golden balls into her mouth and caresses them with her damp cavern and her tongue. She already pried moans from him the moment when she took his sac into her mouth. She ran her tongue all over his tight orbs and it was sending ecstatic vibes through his body. She gently tugs them down with her mouth and his orbs slipped out from her lips and they retracted back.

She got up on her feet and they embraced each other. His firm manhood was sandwich between her plump body and his stomach. Her soft, bare breasts pressing up against him felt so rapturous. He probably would've felt more excited if he was almost as naked as her. His hands cups her bare, plump, and round ass. He sinks his palms deep into her flesh and squeezing them in his grip.

"I honestly did think you're out for the count." Skyla said.

"How am I supposed to earn your badge, Skyla?" Hilbert asked.

"You'll earn it when I get exhausted from it. Can you keep up? Or will you fall before I do?" She said. "But throughout all of this, there is something I want you to do. It's the same how I did it to you."

"And what is that?"

"Satisfy me, ok?" She said with a smile. She then peck his lips and she felt his cock twitched.

Skyla screamed out moans, her body writhing on the floor, and her pussy was secreting fluids. Hilbert attached two vibrating eggs on her teats and he uses her straps to hold them in place. Her sensitive buds were receiving high vibration from the toys with the remote in Hilbert's hands.

"Where did you get this from?!" Skyla moaned. "My nipples are gonna go numb!"

The sight in front of Hilbert has gotten him harder than before. His cock twitches in excitement. And his Cowper's fluids were already leaking out from the tip. "Skyla, you look so erotic when you're like this." He said as he slowly stroke himself to keep his cock hard.

Using all of her fingers, she opens her entrance and shows him her drenched cavern. "Please, fill me up with your cock. Make my womb full with your hot cum!"

Not hesitating any longer, Hilbert positions the head to her entrance. He slowly inserts the tip in, and he slides the rest of his length in. The two of them were moaning and groaning as he enters inside her. Hilbert slowly inserts his whole length inside and relish the feeling of her moist, warm walls sucking him in, massaging his length, and coats his shaft with her own erotic fluids.

Skyla tosses and turns from the combination of her nipples being pleased from vibration and her tight walls being spread apart by his long and firm erection. Her tight walls clenched upon his length and she already received her orgasm. Her nectar gushes and seeps out through her plugged hole as he continues to sheath himself deep inside her. She feels the head pressing up against the entrance to her womb when he fully sheathed himself inside her.

Getting eager and impatient, Hilbert began to move his hips. Skyla let out her satisfying moans when his cock pushes through her sensitive passage and pushes against her cervix like it was trying to enter inside her. His movements were making her body rock and her tits bouncing and jiggling. She felt the vibrations getting stronger when her breasts were bouncing wildly. With each press of his hips, he was pushing her fluids out from her corked hole.

"Aahh! This feeling is so overwhelming!" Skyla moaned. "Your cock is amazing! It's hitting all of my tender spots!"

"Are you ready to call it quits and give me my badge?" Hilbert groaned.

"Ha... Ha... Not a chance!" Skyla said.

Using her strength, she pushes Hilbert down without having their genitals breaking contact. She is now on top of him, bouncing on his cock. Her butt cheeks were slapping down onto his thighs and he grips her cheeks and squeezes them in his hands. She balances herself by placing her hands on his chest as she moves her hips. As she moves, her passage were getting tighter and lewdly sucking his length in. The sheer tightness of her passage was prying pleasing groans from the boy trainer.

"Skyla, you're so wet and tight!" Hilbert groaned as he clutches her cheeks harder in his grip. "It's sucking me hard with no mercy!"

"Are you gonna cum soon?" Skyla said. "Let me push you to the edge."

She pushes her pelvis down onto him, and she vulgarly gyrates her hips. He tip his head back and she earned a satisfying groan from the trainer. He smacks one of her ass cheeks, then he smacks the other, and then, he smacks both of them and thrust his hips up. Shuddering moans and groans escapes from them when Hilbert releases his loads deep into her and when Skyla feels her womb being filled with his warm semen.

They both stilled as he fills her with his hot loads. Skyla purrs when she feels her womb being overflowed with his warm cum. Leftovers were seeping out from her corked hole and it made a creamy mess. She feels him softening inside her, throbbing and beating as he goes limp. His chest heaves as he catches his breath. She lifts herself off him and his semen oozes out from her opening.

"What happened? Tired already?" Skyla said. "I was just getting warmed up."

"I...admit defeat." Hilbert panted.

She lowers down to his face. "You know what that means, don't you?"

He regain his oxygen he needed and said, "Yeah, I know. I won't get the badge. But that won't stop me. I'll come back better than before."

She smiles. "And the next time we have a sex battle, you better give it all you got. Don't hold back on me next time."

His cock grew erect and firm when determination came to him.

I really couldn't do another Mile High club story for this. So, this is the best I can do with this. Did you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	10. Triple Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda experiences the restaurant's erotic services.

Hilda is at the Striaton Gym/Restaurant having herself a nice meal after earning the gym badge from this place. The food the gym serves is wonderful for the taste buds. And the gym leaders' cooking is exquisite like their battle style. After finishing her plate, the gym leaders approached at her table.

"And how is the food?" Cilan asked.

"Delicious!" Hilda said.

"Would you like some dessert?" Chili asked.

"I would love some! Can I see the menu?"

"Here you go." Cress hands Hilda the menu.

As she looks over the dessert menu, Hilda notices there is an item that looks to be a bit more pricey than the rest of the other items. "Special Service?" Hilda said.

"That is for customers who wants a pleasurable service more than they want our cooking." Cilan said.

That's when Hilda realized it. "Oh, I see. This is one of those restaurants that has a... 'Special' private area where you can get 'physical' services."

"You can say something like that." Cilan said.

With a seductive smirk, Hilda said, "I would like to have the Special Service."

The brothers smirk in arousal.

"We'll be happy to gladly serve you." Cilan said. "Right this way, ma'am." The brothers led Hilda to a private room where it has a booth chair, a canopy bed, and a shelf filled with sex toys.

With Cilan and Cress holding her hands from her sides, Chili was behind Hilda and grabbing and fondling her ample tits. They guide her to the booth chair as they held her hands and mounds. After that, Chili pulls down her tight shorts and her tight panties that was riding up, and lifts up her tight shirt to free her breasts from their fabric prison. They set her down and unzips their pants to free their throbbing lengths.

Hilda gasped at their sizes and she felt heat rushing through her loins. Her entrance was glistening with her secretions and her womanhood trembling in excitement. With a crook of her finger, the boys begin with their 'Special Service'.

Hilda was being assaulted with pleasure by the gym leaders. Her mouth is being stuffed by Cilan's cock. Her breasts were being fondled and sucked on by Chili's mouth. And her pussy is being eaten out of by Cress. Her whole body feels like she's experiencing fireworks. She shudders and moans as their services was making her mind drown in euphoric pleasure.

Cilan slightly pants and softly moans as he shoves his length deep into Hilda's mouth. Her cavern felt so moist, her tongue feels so soft and slick, and her lips feels so smooth. Hilda intensifies the sensation by hollowing her cheeks, pursing her lips, and running her tongue all over his length as he slides his member in and out. A sigh of exhilaration escapes from him and shoves his length deeper into her throat. She was making gagging and gulping sounds as his cock ventures further into her mouth.

Chili suckles and tugs on her bud with his lips while squeezing her other tit with his hand forming like a crab claw. He laps his tongue around her perky bud, flicking it, and dragging it across her tit. Then, he plucks it for a few times with his teeth before going back to tugging it with his lips. As he squeezes, pushes, and caresses her mound with his hand, the gym leader teases her erect bud by rapidly flicking it with his free finger.

Cress runs his tongue up and down onto her slit and licking up her secretions that leaks out of her pussy. He thrusts his tongue in and out and rubs his tongue up against her soaked walls. As he eats her out, he toys with her pearl by pressing his thumb down onto it and rubs it in circles. The ecstatic sensation heightened for her and more of her erotic fluids were spilling onto his mouth. He laps up the fluids that flows out of her and relish the taste of her lovely liquids.

Hilda feels the pleasure heightening within every moment. She feels sparks within her body as the boys fondles her. Her eyes rolls back and she let out muffled moans when she feels tongues running across her sensitive spots, hands caressing her and fondling her sweets spots, and a cock stuffing down onto her throat. The erotic sensation was overwhelming for her that her orgasm arrived and her orgasm juices were splashing at Cress's face.

Knowing she climaxed, the brothers gives her some room to recover. Hilda took deep breaths as she recovers from her euphoric orgasm. Her bust inflates with each breath she takes and the sight of it has gotten the brothers' member stiffening further and twitching in excitement. After catching her breath, she wantonly smiled at their rigid cocks standing like poles.

"So, are you just going to stand there or are you going to provide me with more of your Special Service?" Hilda said, wantonly.

Excited, the boys guided her to the mattress and has her sitting down on the soft, comfy bed. Then, Chili and Cress went to the shelves filled with toys and brought out Ben Wa balls, marble eggs, a penis sleeve for Chili, and some cock rings for Cress. Meanwhile, Cilan was undressing Hilda and leaving her stark naked and showing off her luscious body. Her loins were getting warm and stirred from this erotic treatment. Her nipples were perky and erect from the cool air breezing through.

Before they can start with her and provide her with their service, Chili turns Hilda on her hands and knees. Before she even had a thought of what the redheaded chef is about to do, she shivers when she felt something cool and slick dribbling between her cheeks. Chili's eager hands were rubbing her cheeks and smearing the cool substance all over her ass. The redheaded brother always love to play with his customer before he could ravish her on the bed.

His palm sinks into her flesh, his fingers pressed down onto her soft and supple skin, and he gropes a handful of her fleshy cheeks as he spreads the lubricant all over her. Then, he teasingly circled his fingertip around her anus and applied light pressure. Hilda squirms a bit and she bucked her hips when he brushes past her sensitive spots. Once she is adjusted, Chili pushes his lube finger into her. She tensed, but she relaxed when he slowly pumps his finger and reaches for her sweet spot.

Her bum felt so tight and her anal walls were clenching his digit. He added a second finger and he gingerly spreads her hole. Hilda moaned and writhed from his touches, clenching onto the sheets as she bucks her hips against his fingers. Chili eagerly thrusts his fingers into her rectum, prying moans and making her body shudder from this exhilarating sensation.

Once her rectum is all lubed and slick, it was time for the toy. The Ben Wa balls were ascending in sizes, the first very small and the final the largest. Chili pushed the first ball into her and he watched her back arched in pleasure. He fed another ball into her, larger than the first, and watched her body writhe and curl against the intrusion. She was in bliss, moaning louder with each ball inserted. Another one was added within her, stretching her small opening wide and then allowing it to close around the ball.

Chili continued until he had sheathed the entire strand within her. Hilda rolled her hips, arched her back, squirmed and writhed. Within her, the balls were rolling around inside her and brushing against her sensitive spots that she had never experienced before. While being distracted from this pleasure, Chili mounted her and flipped themselves over. She was facing up on the bed while laying on top of Chili.

She suddenly felt something trying to push into her corked ass. She noticed that Chili was trying to enter inside her stuffed rectum. When he finally inserted himself deep into her lubed ass, Hilda seized up when she felt the immense sensation washing over her. Attaching to Chili's appendage is a penis sleeve filled with small spikes that was wrapped around his shaft.

Getting eager and impatient, Chili begins pumping his cock in and out of her ass and thrusting his hips as wildly as he can. With each thrust he makes, she feels the balls stirring around inside her ass and his spiked cock brushing against her tight, sensitive rectum. Her ass felt so stuffed and her loins were getting soaked just from this sensation. She couldn't stop moaning from his amazing thrusting.

While she's being fucked, Cress approaches her with a dildo that has a hole on the back and a hole on the tip. The dildo is filled with marble eggs and Cress uses it to slide it inside Hilda's weeping opening. Her eyes rolled back when she felt the firm toy sliding back and forth and brushing up against her walls with it's ribbed textures. Her lips were parted and her tongue dropped out when the toy kisses the womb with each push Cress makes.

After seeing the toy drenched in her fluids, Cress pushes the toy deep inside. Hilda feels the tip of the toy pressing against her cervix and let out a satisfying moan. Then, the blue-headed leader squeezes the dildo and pushes the marble eggs deep inside her uterus. A sharp gasp was pried from her and heat flooded into her body as those eggs were filling into her womb.

After stuffing her with eggs, Cress plugs her opening with his manhood. Hilda squirms and moans when she feels Cress's member entering her along with the cock rings he attached himself to. Three cock rings were attached on his shaft. One under the head, one on the middle, and one at the base of his member. The cock rings were covered in small bumps and it was sending ecstatic sparks when it brushes against her sweet spots.

Cress move his hips and pump his cock in and out of her hungry, soaked cavern. As the tip of his dick presses against her cervix, the marble eggs were stirring around her hot womb and sends her mind high into the euphoric heavens. Hilda has never felt so stuffed in her entire life. With toys and cocks filling into her holes, her mind was going numb from the pleasure and her whole body was stretching to the limit.

With her mind distracted from pleasure, Cilan hover above Hilda's chest and slides his erection in between her full and heavy bosoms. He grabs her breasts and squeezes his manhood with them as he moves his hips. Her bust feels so soft and supple when he sinks his fingers deep into her fleshy orbs. And her nipples feels so perky and firm like a pebble when he brushes them with his thumbs.

While her mouth is open and vulnerable, the tip of his dick slaps against her wet tongue and slides a little bit of his length inside her mouth. A string of her saliva was connected from her tongue to the tip as he slides his length in and out of her mouth. The combination of her bust polishing his shaft and her damp, slick mouth softly exhaling her warm breath onto his sensitive head was prying out soft moans from the green haired brother.

Hilda's body was being assaulted in pleasure and it felt like it wouldn't stop. Her mind was in a place where the heavenly euphoric sensation was drowning her. She was about to pass out until the boys seized their humping and moves away from her. She sees the brother stroking their phalluses in a quick pace, letting out their soft groans as they were jerking themselves off.

The next thing that hit her was a stream of their warm cream splashing at her body. Multiple loads were shooting at her face, tits, and stomach. After they finished, she took deep breaths and exhale her warm breath as she bathes in the after glow of the brothers' cum. The musky scent of their semen was making her head woozy. After she recovered, she sees the boys zipping up their pants.

"And that concludes our 'Special Service'." Cilan said.

"We've hope you've enjoyed this." Chili said.

"Wait! Can't we go another round?" Hilda said.

"Of course. That is, of course, if you have more money." Cress said.

She checks her purse and pockets and found out she spend the last remains of her change on this service. "Oh... I don't have any more."

"We should apologize." Clian said. "We should've told you that the Special Service only last an hour."

"And if you want to add another hour, it comes with an extra fee." Cress said.

"But look on the bright side, you got a taste of this service." Chili said. "Since you're a strong trainer, it should be no problem for you to earn more money. And you can spend all you want on this service."

The point he brought up made her womanhood flood with heat. With determination, she said, "All right! Then, expect me to return with my pockets filled with money! And I better see more of this service!"

The brothers smiled and bowed and said, "We thank you for choosing this service. We hope to see you again, soon."

You might be a bit disappointed with me for having this story being a bit too short. But I really don't want to drag this story for too long. Did you like this chapter? Have any comments, questions, or any concerns? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	11. Rockin' Roxie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxie parties like a rock star when she has Nate bound and submissive.

Nate awoke with a groan, his head feeling a bit woozy. His body felt like he was laying on a cold ground instead of his soft, comfy, warm bed. He opens his eyes to see a bright, shining light with a shadow blocking the light. This shadowy silhouette looks very familiar to him. When his eye sights adjusted, he realized it was Roxie. She was looking down onto him with her hands on her hips and her lips curved into a devious smile.

"R-Roxie?" Nate called out. "W-Where am I?" He then realized that his wrists were shackled and he is bare naked. "Aaaahhh!! W-What happened to my clothes!?" He tried to move, but his body is failing to respond. "Hey! What's going on? Why can't I move?!"

"Relax, Nate." Roxie said. "I just use some of my special toxic spell to have your nervous system shut down for a little bit. Don't worry, it'll wear off."

"Why did you do that!?"

"I should mention what happens to trainers who lose to me." Roxie said. "When you lose a battle against me, I make you black out and faint. And then, I have my way with you."

"WHAT?!" Nate exclaimed.

"I'm like a predator in the wild who is about to torment it's prey." She said. "Oh, but don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you. All I'm gonna do is rock your world and mine."

Roxie got down on her knees and sees the size of Nate's manhood. "Looks pretty small. But it must be because you're laying on the cold floor and you're definitely scared and/or nervous." She said. "Let's see if the drug didn't put your cock to sleep."

"I thought you said it was a spell." Nate said.

"Drug. Spell. Same thing." She said.

Roxie cups his tight, twin orbs while she wraps her fingers around his shaft. Her hand slightly squeezes his member and slides her fingers up and down. Her other hand pushes his balls up, gently squeezing them in her hand while softly caressing them in her palm. Her fingers grasp tightly onto his shaft, swiftly stroking him back and forth until he is fully firm and erect. When he is fully erect, his small size turned into an average size, which disappoints Roxie.

"That's it?" Roxie said. "I suppose that it's not the size that matters, but how you use it." She said. "But that's bull crap to me!"

She dug her hand into her pocket and brought out a small two-sided color pill with a purple color on one side and a blue color on the other side. She puts the pill in between her lips, mounted on top of Nate, and push her lips deep into his. Using her tongue, she shoves the pill deep into his mouth and he swallows it. His eyes widen when he wonders what did he just swallowed.

"W-What did you just drugged me with?" Nate said with a bit of panic in his tone.

"What? It's just candy." Roxie said.

"I know that wasn't candy!" Nate said. Suddenly, he felt something stirring in his loins. "Agh! Argh! W-What's happening to...to me?"

His body writhe and wormed as his loins were flooding with heat. His manhood was twitching and beating in hot desire. He jerked his hips up and let out a pleasing cry like he just orgasmed. His body collapsed and he was panting from that weird, yet erotic, feeling. His nervous system shut down once again, but can still feel the heat pooling in his groin. When he recovered, his eyes dilate in surprise.

"W... W... What did you do to me?" He huskily said in fear.

"I modified you." Roxie said.

Nate's small three inch size turned into a whooping size of seven inches. The thickness of his length is about an inch thicker than his original size. His balls were also modified along with his length. They were about the size of pokeballs.

"There. That's the perfect size for me." Roxie said. She wraps her hand around his newly modified length, strokes his shaft, and felt how firm and thick he is. She shudders and drools a bit. "I totally want to take you in my mouth. But, let's get you warmed up first."

"Aren't I already hard for you?" He asked.

"Yes. But I want to toy with you for a bit."

She disappeared into the darkness for a little bit and returned with anal beads and a bottle of lubricant. Nate shuddered in fear, but his cock twitches in excitement.

She approached his twitching pillar and stared at the modified genitals of his. “I want to put you inside me.” She purred. Her soft, warm breath was hitting onto his sensitive head.

He groaned, throwing his head back.

"Do you want your cock to pleased?" She asked while eyeing him.

"Not like this." He whimpered.

She chuckled. "Too bad."

She parts her lips and takes him in her mouth. With a size this big, Roxie had problems taking his member into her small mouth. So, she did the next best thing and work his sensitive head with her lips and tongue. Her soft, wet, and pink flesh ran circles around the sensitive head while her hands were stroking the rest of his length. She eyes at his reaction and sees him writhing in pleasure.

His eyes were shut tight, his teeth were clenched, and his head tosses and turns as he receives the rapturous sensation. Smiling at his expression, she took his sensitive head into her mouth. Her lips suckles on the head while her tongue flicks the slit. She was earning groans and whimpers from her captive and prying out his clear fluids. As she is still working him with her mouth, she used her hands to lather the toy with oil and tease his anus.

His shut eyes were popped open when he felt her finger pushing in. She pumps her finger in and out and making him writhe and moan. When she found his prostate, she curls her finger and teases it relentlessly. After a few minutes of pumping her finger and playing with his prostate, his anus is all slick and lubed for the toy. After having her fun, she begins shoving the anal beads into his ass.

While still working him with her mouth, she inserts the first slippery ball inside his ass. The muscles of his anus stretch wide and then close tightly around the shining ball. Nate gasped, his thin thighs convulsing as she fed in a second ball and wriggled them inside him, bumping his prostate and filling his ass. She watches his head tossing and turning and wonders how his body feels to have his cock being pleased by her mouth while shoving the beads in his ass.

Nate moaned loudly, his hips jerked up, and his thin thighs convulsed again. She pushed each bead in and his ass muscles stretched to accommodate the balls as the size grew bigger and bigger. When she finally pushed in the largest and tenth ball, he moaned loudly, his cock twitching in her mouth as it settled against his prostate. It was enough for Nate to blow his loads into her mouth.

Her cheeks were suddenly filling up with his thick, warm loads. They were spilling all over his cock and she coughs and gags when it flows straight into her throat. She calms herself and guzzles as much of his loads. She doesn't know whether he has loads this thick, or it was the effect of her drug. She then thought it didn't matter either way. After cleaning up the mess left on his cock and slurping up the last load, it was time for the main event. Thanks to the effect of her toxic spell, Nate's manhood stayed rigid and erect.

"This is it, cutie. It's time for me to take your cock in my hungry pussy." Roxie said. "Don't start whining! You lost against me! And for that, I have to punish you."

"C-Could you be gentle with me, at least?" Nate said. "I'm only a virgin."

Her eyes dilate in surprise and she let out a soft gasp. "Oh really? Then, it'll be more fun for me!" She rips off her shorts and shows off her trickling pussy.

She mounted him, hovers her drenched opening above his size, and balances herself by placing her hands on his thin chest. Then, she lowers her hips and she threw her head when she felt him entering inside her. She relish the sensation of his intrusive cock filling inside her. Nate, meanwhile, was letting out whimpers and moans when her hot passage was squeezing his length and producing such lewd squelching sounds.

Nate's hot and intrusive cock filled her pussy to the brim. He is so large that it was pressed against the entrance to her womb. She took in the rapturous sensation of his intrusive size after sheathing his cock inside her. As she relish the sensation, she took out a small remote that was hidden in her large sleeves, and pushed one of the buttons. Nate suddenly yelped when he feels the beads vibrating in his ass.

"Did I forget to mention that those beads in your ass can also vibrate?" Roxie said as she tosses her head back to face his reactions. She chuckles and said, "My bad. Guess I should've warned ya."

She held onto his thighs and she begins to roll her hips. Nate let out his whimpers and moans when his cock feels her hot passage tightening up when she gyrates her hips. His large and thick cock was stirring her insides and she has him brushing up against her sweet spots. The anal beads were rolling around in his rectum and vibrating against his prostate and it was making him writhe and moan out from the sensation.

Roxie begins to move her hips in a erotic pattern. Her hips were moving up and down and all poor Nate could do was watch her opening engulfing his length over and over again. She grinded her hips as she moves up and down and she pried more whimpers and moans from the boy. Her tight passage feels his member beating and throbbing inside her while the boy watches how her hips were grinding and diving down onto him.

She press her hands down onto his thin body and she rubs her thumbs against his rosy, perky nipples. Nate's eyes were shut tight when the combined sensation of his buds being played with was filling his body with rapture. Her groin slams down onto his, making loud slapping flesh noises and producing lewd squelching sounds. The tip was pushing against her cervix and sends vibes of ecstasy through her body. She was wildly slamming her hips down onto his crotch with her ass slapping against his thighs.

"Yeah, baby!" Roxie gasped out. "You like that?"

"It... It... It..." Nate could only let out whimpers and soft moans. He gasped out, "It feels so good! I think I'm gonna... gonna..."

"Gonna cum?" Roxie panted. "Go ahead. Unleash your creamy loads deep into my pussy. Make me cum with your cock and cum!"

She presses her palm down onto his thin body and her hips were picking up the pace and plunges her groin down onto his thick length. Her womb was lowering down, reaching for his cock, and opening up for him to enter in her womb. Her face was blushing and she couldn't help but let out embarrassing moans when she felt him hitting the back of her womb and sending euphoric vibes. 

She was seeing stars and unnamed colors. Her eyes were rolled back in bliss. Her mouth was parted open. Her tongue was out and loose. Drool was leaking out as her mind was being distracted from the pleasure. Nate, on the other hand, was blushing in shame from receiving pleasure from being dominated by a rock star, along with the vibrating beads thrumming against his prostate.

"Aw yeah, baby! Here it comes!" Roxie cried out.

In one final slam, Nate and Roxie let out a duet of shout when they reached for their climax. Nate feels something rushing through his phallus and spurting out from the tip. He also feels her tight passage squeezing on his shaft milking him hard. Roxie lets out a blissful and rapturous sigh when she feels his hot loads filling into her womb and splashing against her sweet spots. Due to the drug's effect, he blew so much into her that it made a creampie in between their groins.

And then, the toxic spell of hers begins to wear off. Nate's nervous system is finally functioning and he feels his cock shriveling up and retracting back into his groin. When Roxie recovers, she pulls out the beads, and Nate flinched and convulsed once again as each ball was exiting out of his ass. With each ball exiting, he felt a tiny spark of pleasure and his body jerked from the sensation. When they were out, he felt a cool breeze blowing in his anus for a short second before it closes.

Roxie grabs a key out from her huge sleeves and unlocks the shackles on his wrists. Nate rubs his wrists to get the blood flowing.

"Now I hope this punishment will help you get better at battling." Roxie said. "I don't want you getting into this sort of trouble again."

Nate blushes and stutters, "U-Um... If I lose against you, will this happen again?"

"That's right. Now if you want to avoid this, I suggest you come back when you're stronger." She said. "Unless... You actually want to do this again?"

Nate could only look away in shame with his cheeks blushing.

A smirk appeared in Roxie's face. "If you really want to do this again, you really do not need to lose." She said as she brought out another one of her pills.

Believe it or not, I actually had trouble with this story. Normally, the previous chapters were obvious and I knew what I had to do. But this one was actually challenging. Still, I hope you enjoyed this. Did you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	12. Fooling In School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheren gives Rosa a little taste of his reward.

Rosa is at school, sitting on her desk, and taking notes. Just recently, she lost against Cheren in a Pokémon battle for his gym badge. She sighed in depression because this is the fifth time that she lost to him. And it's only the first gym she's encountered. If she keeps losing like this, then maybe she is not ready to take on the champion of Unova. Cheren is helping the poor young trainer and teaching her the basics about Pokémon battling. No matter how many times she study hard, she ends up failing. He's gonna feel a little guilty if she just gives up on her journey before she could even take off.

"Are you still having trouble with the basics, Rosa?" Cheren asked.

"No, it's not that at all." Rosa said.

Cheren looks over at his work on the chalkboard and tries to see if there was anything that he looked over.

"Um... C-Cheren?"

He looks at the challenger/student of his. "Yeah?"

"Maybe... Maybe I'm just not ready yet."

"Ready for what?"

"For this sort of journey. You're the first gym leader I'm facing and I keep losing to you. You're even teaching me the basics and I just don't understand. I'm just too dumb."

"Hey now. You're a big girl. You're eighteen years old and I know you have the average IQ for this. You shouldn't talk like that."

"I'm sorry, Cheren. But I don't think I can handle this. I'll just see you again when I'm ready for a journey." Rosa said. She then packs her stuff in her bag and was about to leave.

"Wait! Don't go!" Cheren rushes over to her desk to stop her. He grabs her bag and said, "Don't give up so easily. I know you can do this."

"But I can't!" Rosa said as she pulls her bag. And then, all of her stuff fell off the bag. "Oh no!"

"I'm so sorry about that! Let me help you." He kneeled down to help her pick up her papers.

"No, don't! I'll pick it up." She said as she kneels down and frantically picks up her stuff.

"Seriously, let me help you I--" Cheren stop in his tracks when he saw something that shouldn't be in her bag. "What the...?" It was long, smooth, and covered in ivory colors. He recognized what that item was. It was nothing more than a dildo.

She quickly stuffs it away in shame. Her face is covered in red colors as she picks up more of her papers.

"Why do you have that?" He asked.

"H-Have w-what?" She stutters as she continues to pick up her stuff.

He then saw a magazine with the cover page filled with naked boys with rock hard cocks. He quickly grabs it before she even had the chance to notice. After picking up all of her papers and other stuff, she noticed that Cheren has her dirty magazine.

"Why do you keep this dirty magazine with you?" Cheren asked as he looks through the pages of hot men mating with busty mature women and other hot male models.

Rosa snags the magazine from him and said this while blushing. "I thought I could have this with me through my journey since I am going to be traveling alone."

"Which explains the dildo." Cheren said. Then, a flash of inspiration hits him. It was a bit cliché, not to mention risqué. But the risk may seem worth it if it means it could help Rosa. "Okay, I have an idea. I believe I have a way to help you get motivated. Think of it as a reward program."

"A reward program?" Rosa repeated.

"To help you motivate." He said.

She suddenly felt heat rushing in her loins. "A-Are you suggesting that we have sex each time I do good in class?"

"You've been reading too much of that dirty magazine." He said. "But yes, I am suggesting that."

Suddenly, her panties were getting moist. "A-Are you sure it's beneficial for me?"

"One hundred percent." He said. "Now take off your clothes."

If she is being honest, Rosa always did find her teacher to be hot. Maybe not hot like those guys in the magazines she's subscribed to, but he does come in second. She strips her clothes off and shows off her taut body to her teacher. Heat pools in her loins and her opening is glistening with her fluids. Her bust is an average size cup like most teenage girls. Her butt was soft, round, and supple. Her waist is slim, her hips are curvy, and her legs and thighs are gracefully thin.

Cheren took off his clothes along with her and she blushes at his figure. His body is just like she expected it to be. Not too slim, but not too muscular as well. Compared with her petite height, Cheren was like a tree when he stands next to her. His cock is an impressive size. She could already tell that his length is going to be compatible with her loins. Her fluids were in fact seeping out from her opening at first glance.

The next thing she knows, she is sitting on top of the teacher's desk, and having her opening being eaten out of from Cheren. His whole mouth sealed over her entrance and his lips suckles on her moist flaps. Rosa blushed and she bit her fist to muffle her moans. She feels his tongue swirling around and brushing up against her sensitive walls. He spreads her legs further as his tongue dug deeper into her soaked hole.

He thrusts his soft, wet, and slick tongue in and out, and striking against her sweet spot. She yelped and her fluids spilled upon his mouth. He slurps up her erotic secretions and relish the exquisite flavor. His tongue ran all over her slit, rapidly moving up and down and brushing up against her clit. When he heard sharp gasps from her when he brushes up against her pearl, his tongue laps around the sensitive pebble and flicks at it while pumping his fingers in and out. His digits rapidly thrusts in and out of her drenched cunt. He curls his fingers when he pumps deep into her sweet spot. More of her secretions were seeping out through his fingers and her thighs were convulsing in pleasure.

"Oh, teacher!" Rosa moaned. "You're gonna make me cum if you keep doing that!"

"I can't let you cum just yet." He said. He stops and flips her over.

"Huh? Teacher?" She was standing and her upper body was pressing down on his solid, firm desk. Rosa looks back and sees him positioning his manhood to her entrance.

"If you're going to climax, it'll be from my cock." He grips his shaft and inserts his intrusive length deep inside her tight opening.

Rosa moaned out in bliss and tosses her head back when she feels him burrowing deep into her. "C-Cheren!" She cried out.

She feels the head pressing up against her cervix and her passage wraps around his length and tightening up. Cheren hissed and groaned to the feeling of her soaking wet pussy milking his cock. Getting excited at this feeling, he grips her hips, and begins to slap his groin against her ass. The force of his thrusting was making her body rock and her tits jiggling against his desk.

Rosa's eyes were rolling back, her cheeks were blushing red, and she was letting out her ecstatic moans from his cock hitting deep into her cervix. Her hands grip onto the edge of Cheren's desk as he plows his groin against her jiggling cheeks. She bit her lower lip to muffle her moans and it curved into a wanton smile as the sensation was filling into her mind and body.

"F...Fuck me harder, teacher!" Rosa moaned. "I can take it."

"If you say so." He said. "Then, I'm going all out!" With the sensation heightening, he grabs her wrists, pulls them back, and begins to rock his hips and pumps his cock in and out of her suckling hole. Her drenched hole coated his shaft and made it slick for him to easily pump his cock.

Rosa let out whines and moans with each thrusts his cock makes. Her walls were getting tighter each time the head kisses the entrance to her womb. His groin slaps at her cheeks multiple times and making them slightly jiggle from the impact. Her average bust were wildly flailing from his animalistic thrusting. The sensation of his cock making her pussy weep in desire was something she has never felt before. Not even her favorite dildo has made her feel like this.

Cheren pulls Rosa back, grabs one of her breasts with one hand, and caresses her neck with the other. Her head tipped back in bliss and she sees his facial reaction. His hips were now rapidly pounding against her. The tip of his cock can barely penetrate through her cervix and it was sending sparks through her body. She can see his upside-down reaction with his brow furrowed, his teeth gritted, and his cheeks blushing.

His hand that was caressing her neck slowly crawl its way up to her chin. His thumb brushes her lower lip and then opens her jaw. And then, he plants his lips deep into hers. Their cheeks were blushing from that kiss with Rosa's cheeks being more red than Cheren's pink blush. He delve his intrusive tongue deep into her moaning mouth and roams around her damp cavern in hot caresses. Rosa shuts her eyes in bliss and taking in the delightful kiss while Cheren's eyes were half lidded.

With both of her mounds being fondled, her mouth being dominated, and her womb being kissed by his cock, her mind and body were shuddering in sheer pleasure. His lips were suckling on her with deep desire while his tongue was swirling around and dancing along with her tongue to the beat of his own drum. (That is to say to the beat of his own thrusting.) He pulled his lips away and his tongue swivel with hers in a heated passion. Her hot pants and moans were escaping from her open mouth. After a few seconds of tangoing with her tongue, he retracted his pink flesh and thrusts his hips harder into her.

"You're such a good kisser." Rosa panted and moaned. "If you keep doing something like that, I may end up falling for you."

She gasped when she feels him pushing his cock deep into her with the tip finally penetrating her cervix. His groin connected with her cheeks and he rolls his hips against her and stirs her insides with his length. He smirks at her reaction. Her jaw dropped from the sensation, her eyes rolled back in rapture, and she let out her ecstatic moans when she felt euphoric vibes flowing through her body and mind.

"If you do, you're going to have an addiction." Cheren said. "I don't want to be responsible for what happens to you."

She ecstatically giggles. "Oh, Cheren." She blissfully sighed. "It's one of my fantasies to be taken by someone more mature and with much more experience."

"And you're okay with me?"

"Of course." She said. "Only you can please my pussy. If it was a boy my age, he wouldn't know how to treat me right."

"Then..." He grips her mounds tighter in his grasp, his hips were gradually picking up the pace and slamming into her hole, and her cervix was opening up for his cock to penetrate her even further. "...Take all of my cum, you dirty little slut."

His pelvis slams against her ass, producing loud clapping sounds. Her moans were becoming louder and even more ecstatic. Her tongue slips out of her mouth and drooling in pleasure. She heavily pants as the shockwave of rapture was flowing through to her. With a final thrust, Cheren push past through her cervix and spills his hot loads into her hot and empty womb.

Rosa shuddered when she felt his warm liquids splashing and filling into her uterus. Some of his leftovers seeped and trickled out of her womb when it was filled to the brim and overflowing with his hot loads. He pulls out and more of his semen spilled onto the floor, making a small puddle just beneath her opening and between her feet. His semen trails down to her shuddering thighs and shaking legs.

He pecked her lips and asked, “Do you like the reward system I’ve set up for you?”

"Yes..." She moaned, still coming down from her high.

"This stays between us, okay? If you beat me at battling, I'll reward you like this again. And for every badge you've earn on your journey, I'll reward you for that, too."

"Can't...wait..." She said, her voice shaking in pleasure.

Not an original idea, but an idea at the very least. Did you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	13. Cocky Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korrina got too big for her britches and lost a bet with Calem.

Calem battles against the gym leader, Korrina, for her gym badge. He heard about how much of a brag she is at Pokémon battling. She hasn't lost to anyone in weeks, and Calem thought it might be time for her to be put in her place. After losing a round against her, he returns his Pokémon, and she smugly laughs at him. That sneer of hers looks so condensing whenever she wins a round.

"Just give it up! You won't beat me!" Korrina said.

"Just you wait! I'll knock you off your high horse!" Calem said.

"Oh, really?" She said with a condescending smirk. "Then, lets make a bet. If you happen to win against me, which you won't, I'll grant whatever you desire."

"You're on!" He said.

On the next round, Calem won.

"Hmph! You got lucky." Korrina said. "But I won't lose to you in this round."

On the final round, Korrina lost.

Calem returns his Pokémon, feeling satisfied at his win. "And that's that!"

"W-What?! I can't lose! I'm the best there is!" Korrina said.

"Not anymore." He said. "You lost the battle and the bet."

She sighs in frustration and asked, "All right, what do you want?"

Calem took her to a nearby sex hotel, which she refuse to go in.

"No! No! No! No! No!" She said. "I refuse to grant you that!"

"Come on. Don't such a sore loser." Calem said.

"Why do you want to do 'that' with me?"

"If I'm being honest, you look kinda cute." Calem said. "Too bad your personality stinks up your appearance."

She sneers at him and his request. "If you think I'm going to submit to you, then you must be out of your mind."

A few hours later...

The two trainers were naked, laying on the velvet sheets with Calem spooning behind Korrina. His lips were smacking and suckling upon her lips while his tongue dances and swivels along with hers. He swallows her moans as he pumps the dildo in and out of her hungry, suckling hole. She lifts her leg higher as the pleasure intense with each push he pumps into her.

Korrina pulls away from the kiss, panting her hot breath onto his lips. "Your kisses feels so good." She panted. "If you keep doing that, I might get addicted."

Calem pumps the toy faster and deeper. The muscles of her insides were alternating between pulling and pushing the dildo. "What happened to that condescending attitude of yours? Are you already submitting to me?"

"I can't believe I am." She panted. "That dildo you keep pushing into me is making my head spin and my pussy hungry for a cock. Your cock, specifically."

"How bad do you want me?" He asked while brushing her lips with his thumb.

"My pussy juices are leaking for you."

"Is that so? Then, let me have a taste."

He pulls the dildo out of her opening and sees how slick it is. He also saw threads of her nectar connecting from the toy to her moist cavern. He slowly drag his tongue across the dildo and licks up the fluids. The taste is a bit dubious, but unique as well. 

"Your nectar taste so good." Calem said. "Here, try it." He shoves the toy into her mouth.

Tasting her own fluids felt so exciting to her. Goosebumps prickled out of her skin. She swirls her tongue around the toy to slurp up her own honey. Calem pushes the dildo deep in her mouth and almost choking her. Then, he pulls the toy out and sees her saliva covering the dildo. After a few minutes, he pulls it away from her mouth and sees her tongue reaching for the toy almost in want. He pecks her lips a couple of times and moves the toy away from her sight.

He lifts her leg up and positions his manhood to her entrance. Her cavern twitches in excitement when she sees the size of his length coming inside her. When he inserted the tip in, she already let out a moan. Then, he slides the rest of his intrusive length inside her tight and moist hole. She was letting out cries of pleasure when he spreads her apart with his intrusive manhood. He took his time spreading her apart and relishing the feeling of her walls massaging his shaft. 

After he fully sheathed inside her, he stirs her insides and made her shudder and writhe. He smirked at her being putty in his hands. While still holding the dildo in his hand, he turned on the vibration and pressed it against her sensitive pearl. Her lips curved into a blissful smile and cried out in pleasure from the vibration. Slowly, he laps the toy in circles around the pebble. The sensation made her passage tightening up and grasping his member hard. He intensified the pleasure by thrusting his hips up and pumping his cock in and out of her opening. With each thrust, the tip of his cock kisses her cervix and sends shockwaves of ecstasy through her body.

"Ah! This is amazing! I've never felt like this before!" Korrina moaned.

"Is it too much for ya? Then, let me intensify it even further." Calem said. He smacks her lips with his a few times and deepen the kiss to send her mind in a euphoric state.

His firm length slides through her slippery passage, producing lewd suction sounds, and kisses her entrance to her womb over and over again and sends ecstatic vibes through her body. He presses the vibrating toy against her pearl and the pleasure intensified for her and made her shudder. Her walls squeezed him tighter and she felt something building up in her lower belly. Calem shoves his tongue deep into her moaning mouth and caresses her damp cavern in hot caresses. Oxygen was depleting from them in their natural kiss.

With all of the sensations filling into her body, she receives her orgasm. Calem groaned when he felt her passage tightened up even further, gripping his manhood hard and squeezing him as her fluids rush out of her womb and spills all over his cock. He puts a stop to what's he doing and pulls his lips away from hers. He turn off the dildo and removes it away from her sensitive pebble. He pulls his cock out and sees his shaft coated in her fluids. Her sweet honey nectar seeps and trails through her thighs.

"T-That f-felt... Amazing!" Korrina shuddered. Her hot pants were hitting against his lips.

"Man, your pussy is so hot, and wet, and even tight!" Calem said.

"M-My pussy wants more of your cock. Please, f-fuck me more!" She shuddered. "More!"

"My cock has corrupted you. It's about time for you to learn your place." Calem said. "Move over here, we'll get into a better position."

They both got off the bed and move to the wall. Korrina push herself up against the wall, raise her leg high up in the air and holding it with one hand, and exposes her insides to Calem. She has a steady balance with her free hand holding onto the wall. The raven hair boy was impressed by her flexibility. His firm boner twitched and throbbed at the sight of her exposed opening.

"Take me, Calem." She said in a sultry tone. "Make me cum with that magnificent cock of yours."

Feeling excited, he slides his whole length into her opening and he groans when her insides were already tightening up. The tip of his cock penetrates her cervix when he sheathed deep inside her. He thrusts with full of vitality, hitting so deep into her core and striking past her pleasure spot. Korrina's breasts were bouncing from his vigorous thrusting.

With one hand, he grasp one of her flailing breasts, and fondles it with eagerness. He held her leg over his shoulder and strikes against her core over and over and prying cries of pleasure from her. He brush his thumb over her sensitive bud while he sinks his palm and digits deep into her full and heavy breast.

"Oh, wow! You're hitting me so deep!" Korrina moaned. "Keep going! Keep hitting me at that spot!" She panted.

As she cries out from his cock pumping deep into her core, Calem crush his lips onto hers as he slams his hips deep into her hole. The kiss made her eyes wide, then lowers her eyelids and lose herself in that kiss. The feeling of his lips smacking against hers while he's thrusting against her hot and empty core was sending her mind into an endless bliss. She pushed the back of his head deeper into her lips and felt the heated passion from the hot kiss.

"I love your cock!" Korrina moaned as they were making out.

Calem opens her mouth with his, and delve his soft, wet, and slick tongue deep into her moaning cavern once again. Korrina fought back and dart her tongue deep into his damp mouth and tangoed with his tongue. As they roam their tongues deep into each other's mouths, Calem continues to massage her breast. He plucks her bud, flicks it with his thumb, and gently cups her mound. He sinks his palm deep into her bosom, pushing her flesh out between his fingers and rotates it in circles.

Korrina breaks the kiss to moan out, "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

"Me too! I'm gonna blow!" He groaned.

"Fill my womb with your cum!" She moaned.

With a final thrust, he push his length deep into her empty core and spurts his thick loads deep into her womb. The feeling of his warm cum made Korrina's orgasm felt much more stronger. Her passage tightened up, her fluids rushed out of her womb along with Calem's fluids, and she felt an explosive sensation that rushes through her loins. His semen burst out from her corked opening and made a creamy mess in between their pelvis.

After he finishes inside her, he pants to catch his breath. Korrina was also heavily panting from her amazing climax. He pulls his manhood out of her satisfied cavern and more of his loads seeped out from her opening and spilled on the floor. Her whole body felt like jelly and she could barely move. She felt so spent and exhausted from being in this position and from being assaulted from Calem's impressive cock. 

While coming down from her high, Calem places her on the velvet bed. As she recovers from the sensation, Calem was dressing up and heading off. After getting fully dressed, he sees Korrina laying there on the bed, her legs and thighs spread with her opening exposed and his semen still oozing out of her.

"Not gonna lie, that pussy of yours is really good. Probably even the best." He said to Korrina as if she was listening. "I hope we can do this again sometime." He tosses her a card, that contains his phone number, on the bed before he left the room.

Korrina just sighs in bliss and passed out from exhaustion.

I couldn't think of any original ideas for this one. Did you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	14. Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clemont tests out his improved backpack-like cybernetic contraption on his girlfriend, Serena.

Serena walks inside the gym to visit his boyfriend, Clemont, who is also a gym leader. She sees him tweaking on his backpack to modify it for his own purposes. When she approaches him, he was finished with his work.

"Whatcha doin'?" Serena asked.

"Just upgrading my backpack." Clemont said.

"For what?"

"I thought I could modify it to it's limits and improve my lifestyle." He said. "With this backpack, I can now work my inventions with more Aipom Arms. And the technology I used for the arms react faster thanks to the metallic feature. I even modified the arms to take any shape and form. And the best part about this is that they are all powered up by solar and lunar energy so I don't have to worry about charging it up and raising my electric bill and--" He stops when he sees that clueless face of hers, along with that modest smile again. "Heh, heh. I went off again."

She just giggles at his dorkiness. "You're cute when get all excited and talk about science." She embraces him in her arms and pulls him close to her body. "But I suppose that's what I like about you."

Since she is a bit taller than him, Clemont's head was buried in her bosoms. His face would always turn red when he takes in the scent of her perfume and lays his head on her soft breasts like they were pillows. He looks up at her and she gently kisses him. Every time they kissed, it always feels so passionate between them. But for this kiss, with Clemont pressing up against her body and taking in her exotic perfume while her breasts are pressing against him, Serena felt his boner pressing against her thigh.

She giggles and cups his hard-on. "Did I get you hard?"

His face turned even redder. "It's just that your breasts is all up in my face. And your scent smells so exciting."

She giggles again. "It's okay. Today's my safe day. So tonight, we can do it raw." She felt him twitching when she said that.

Clemont looks over at his backpack and an idea popped into his head. Serena sees him looking at his backpack and wonders what he is planning.

"Do you mind if I test out my newly modified backpack for tonight?" Clemont asked.

"Why not. You've worked so hard on it."

Clemont puts on his mechanic backpack and activates his Aipom Arms. Multiple arms came out of the backpack. There looks to be at least a dozen of them that he activated.

"Okay, now take form." Clemont said.

The Aipom Arms change shapes just like he expect it to be. The arms change into phalluses.

"It's a success!" Clemont said.

"But that's a lot of phalluses for just one girl." Serena said. "Do I really need that much?"

He looks it over and said, "You're right. I just need a few."

Keeping only one arm into a phallic shape, he transforms the rest of the arms into hands that looks like it could come from a mannequin.

"There. That should do it." Clemont controlled the hands with ease and dexterity. The mechanic hands approached Serena and begins fondling and caressing her.

"Ooh..." Serena cooed. "They're getting handsy and eager."

She purred as the hands were cupping her full and heavy breasts, caressing her naked thighs, and fondling her ample cheeks through her ebony skirt. Other hands were sliding up and down on her hips and waist with their fingers crawling against her body like a spider's legs. One hand was smoothly caressing her neck. Another one was fondling her sex through her rosy panties and making her coo and purr in delight. Two more were holding her hands for support in case her whole body trembled in pleasure.

"Ah!" Serena softly moaned. "They're touching me everywhere."

Two fingers were sliding across, back and forth, against her heated sex. Her rosy panties were getting soaked and left a great wet spot on her silky fabric. The metallic hands twisted the fabric and rides them up against her crotch, earning a soft mewl from the honey blonde woman. The other hands lifted up her skirt and they cupped her bare cheeks. She let out another mewl when she felt the cool sensation of the metallic hands pressing against her soft, ample ass.

Two hands lifted up her shirt and leaves her expose in her pink bra. They lifted that clothing as well to free her ample breasts. The cool, metallic hands sinks into her fleshy orbs and squeezing her flesh out from between their fingers as they fondle her mounds. As those two hands were massaging her tits, two more were plucking, tugging, and tweaking her rosy buds.

A hand moves her panties to the side and inserted two fingers inside her snatch. A blissful moan escaped from her when she feels those cool, metallic digits pumping in and out of her. She feels the fingers stretching deep into her and spreading her apart all while stroking against her cervix. As she takes delight in the sensation that fills into her body, the hands were beginning to undress her until she is stark naked.

The fingers were pumping faster and faster into her like pistons. Her eyes were beginning to roll up, her lips curving into an erotic smile, and her cheeks are flushed with heat from this passionate sensation. Her plump thighs were closing in pleasure while her core was building up pressure and heat. With the sensation overwhelming her, she slumped down onto her hands and knees. Her upper body was lowered down and her breasts were pressing down on the floor. With her ass up high in the air, she gave out a view of her insides being violated by metallic fingers.

With a wet spot forming in his jumpsuit and his bulge poking out, Clemont got excited and free his member. The fingers were pulled out from her and two hands were spreading her opening to expose her insides. He lowered down on his knees to get a better view. Serena blushed in both heated excitement and in embarrassment to have her boyfriend glaring her lewd cunt.

"Stop staring at my hole like that." Serena moaned. "If you do, I'm gonna-- Ahhh!!"

Serena suddenly felt a spark that vibes through her body. One of the hands pinched her sensitive pebble and it was enough for her to push her to the edge of her climax. Her orgasm fluids were spraying out of her opening and splash across Clemont's face and stains his glasses. It looked like it wasn't going to stop anytime soon and he was almost relieved just by the sight of it.

In a single push, he shoves his erect member into her opening and corked her spraying hole. It still continues to seeps out through his phallus for a moment until her drenched cavern has finally calmed down. Her walls were squeezing his member, producing suctioning noises, and coating his shaft with her orgasmic nectar. Clemont slightly groaned after he fully sheathed himself inside her.

"Oh my god, you're so big!" Serena moaned.

Clemont grips her buttocks, begins to move his hips, and thrusts his cock in and out of her squelching, hungry hole. As he plows into her core, his metallic hands continues to fondle her body. Two arms positions her upper body high up to have two other arms massaging her breasts and sinking their fingers deep into her flesh. The other two were teasing her nipples. And one of them was playing and teasing her sensitive pearl.

The hand that was playing with her pearl was pressing its thumb down onto it and rubbing it in circles. Clenching it with it's finger and thumb and rolls it in between it's fingers. And it was flicking it with all of it's digits. Experiencing all of the sensations the metallic hands were giving her was making her whole body shudder, her pussy trembling in delight, and her passage tightening up from the pleasure.

Clemont just remembered the phallic arm he transformed earlier and begins to make use of it. He lowered the phallus beneath their loins where her fluids were dripping and trickling out from her plugged opening and soaks it in her sweet honey. Once it was lubed enough, the phallus positioned to her other opening, her tight, puckered hole. Slowly, the phallus inserts itself inside her ass and Serena shuddered when she felt the cool, slick length penetrating her tight hole.

While the phallus is taking it's time entering her butt, Clemont ups the pleasing sensation by increasing the force of his thrusting and plows deep into her core harder. Clemont let out soft whines and whimpers when her walls were squeezing and milking him tighter each time he shoves his length into her. Serena can feel her cervix being kissed by his tip. It was beginning to open up and reach for his cock.

"S-Serena! You're getting so tight!" Clemont whined. "It feels really good!"

"M-My womb is reaching for your cock!" Serena moaned. "Keep hitting me at that spot! Make me cum with your cock!" And then, she finally felt the cool, metallic phallus sheathing itself deep inside her ass. "Oohh! Your other cock is finally inside me! Fuck me with that Robo-Cock!"

Clemont moves the slick metallic phallus in and out of her ass. He can feel it moving into her through the thin membrane of hers. Serena's moans were getting even louder and it was bouncing off the walls of this gym. The metallic cock was pumping faster and faster into her like a piston. It was outpacing Clemont's movement and sending Serena's body into a euphoric state and making her shudder and moan in pleasure.

The yellow haired gym leader penetrated her cervix and hits the back of her womb over and over. He was drowning her mind in rapturous pleasure, making her seeing stars and having her feeling lightheaded. With the cool, metallic hands fondling her ample tits and caressing her sensitive pearl, the metallic phallus rapidly penetrating her tight ass and hitting the spots that made her weak, and Clemont's fleshy member plowing deep into her womb, she was pushed over the edge of her pleasurable state.

"Serena, I'm gonna cum!" Clemont moaned.

"I'm coming, too!" Serena moaned. "Cum with me, Clemont! Cum with me!"

In one final push, Clemont push past her cervix, hits the back of her uterus, and fills her womb with his hot semen. Serena loudly moaned to the feeling of his hot loads filling her womb to the brim. More of her nectar rushed through her womb and sprayed out through her corked hole. It even pushed out his searing semen and made a creamy mess in between their groins.

The two of them were letting out their orgasmic sounds as their climax washes over them. In a few moments, the feeling passed and they were recovering from the experience. Clemont and Serena were softly panting and catching their breaths. The gym leader retracted all of the metallic arms back into his backpack and he pulls his softening manhood out from her opening. Serena collapsed her upper body down on the floor while their fluids were oozing out from her hole. Their mixture of their fluids were gushing and trickling out from her creamy cavern and making a small puddle. They both felt spent and feeling satisfied.

"Sheesh! You were too loud!" Clemont said. "Bonnie would've heard that if she was around in this gym."

She giggles after she fully recovered. She flips herself over on her back with her thighs spread and her opening exposed. "I don't mind having an audience watching us." She said. "Besides, I think she's old enough to know the lesson about sex."

"I didn't think you have a perverted side of you."

"Well, you did when I was okay with those arms." She said. "It definitely was kinky."

"And they were working fine as well. I'm proud of the upgrade I did."

"And yet I wonder, do they also vibrate? Do they rotate like drills? Do they even work like regular toys?"

"Why do I want to do that when I can just buy you toys that are exactly like that?"

"Or better yet, improve upon them even further and see how much they can satisfy me."

Clemont sighed. "Oh, boy. My pervy girlfriend is getting some naughty ideas."

I definitely had some fun with this. There was so much potential with Clemont's backpack that it was easy for me to come up with a story. Did you like this chapter? Do you have any concerns, questions, or any comments? Please leave one and thank you for reading!


	15. Jungle Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mallow gives Sun a special treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be in the Alolan Pokemon Lemon Collection since I've had this idea in my head for a while.

The air is humid. Sounds of Pokémon were heard across the jungle. The path of the Lush Jungle seems to go on and on without stop. Sun was thankful for the trees to shade him from the hot sun, but his face is still sheening in sweat from the humidity. Mallow called him to come to the Lush Jungle because she said she wanted to give him something. And he wonders why she couldn't give it to him in person and away from this humid jungle.

"Glad you can make it. I thought you'd never show up." A voice said.

Sun recognizes the voice. He looks around and sees no one in his sight. "Mallow? Where are you?"

"Follow the sound of my voice, Sun." Mallow said. "Your treat is just right around the corner."

Sun listened carefully and hard to her voice. He goes where it takes him. In just a few short minutes, he found her. She wasn't lying when she said his treat was literally right around the corner. When he got there, he stood there, stunned at the sight.

"M-Mallow?"

Leaning against the tree, Mallow was waiting for Sun to arrive. What stunned the boy was the outfit she has on. He couldn't tell if the outfit she has on is either for the beach or for a sexual experience. Either way, it looks so erotic. Covering her breasts and opening were huge leaves that was connected with a vine, which holds the outfit all together. He watches her pour tanning oil all over her body and spreading it across her tanned skin.

"You like it? I made this using the materials the jungle gives me." Mallow said. "I made it into a one piece outfit that fits in the environment we're in."

The vine that holds this outfit together loops around the back of her neck and connects to the leaves that covers her full and heavy tits, intersect across her tight belly and hugs against her skin, trails towards her hips with some small leaves tied into the vine on her hips and acting like an accessory, loops around her waist with the vine buried deep into the crevice of her ass and having another leaf covering her opening in almost a teasing design. Aside with her back being naked, the vines hugged her body.

A bulge appeared in his pants and formed a tent when she sensually spreads the oil on her cleavage, on her tight stomach, and on her naked thighs. She turns around and shows off her bare ass cheeks to him with the vine buried in the crevice. She pours more of the oil on her cheeks and spreads all over. With the sun shining it's light on her, her ass glistened and made it sexier than before.

She moves the vines to expose her pink slit. She pours oil on her entrance and spreads it all over her crotch. Sun was about to cum just from the sight of her pink slit glistening from the sunlight. He was at a loss for words when he sees her whole body covered in oil, glistening from the sunlight, and all while wearing that unique, erotic outfit she has on. She sensually moves her hands all over her body which puts Sun in a trance.

She pours more oil on her breasts, crooks her finger at him, and said, "Come, Sun. This is all for you."

Sun quickly removes his garment, leaving him naked and revealing his raging hard-on to her. The green haired girl tosses the empty bottle of oil when he approach her. Mallow lowers down the leaves that covered her breasts, and shows off her oily, busty tits. He heavily pants at her ample mounds in sheer excitement. She chuckles when she felt his hot breath exhaling hard onto her erect buds. He grasp them in his hands and smash his lips deep into her. His light toned, taut body pressed up against her tight, tanned body in a desperate want.

Mallow's eyes widen in surprise and she was caught off guard from his surprise kiss. Her eyes dilate further when she felt his eager tongue roaming deep into her damp cavern. His eager hands roamed around her mounds, pressing his digits deep into her breasts as they fondled them. His fingers brushes against her erect buds and she felt a tiny spark whenever his fingers bumps into them.

"Oh my." Mallow said through the tongue kiss. "You're getting feisty. You're so eager to have my body." She wraps her arms around his neck and embraces him as she kisses him back with severe passion.

His hands grabbed her plump, bare ass cheeks and eagerly roams around to touch more of her oily flesh. He cups them, lifting them up with his hands, and drops them to make them jiggle. Then, he sinks his fingers deep into her cheeks and pushing out her oily flesh in between his fingers. His hips begins to move very excitingly and desperate to be inside her. She feels his hot, erect rod rubbing up against her lower belly. Then, he slips his erection in between her plump, slippery thighs and opening, and Sun moaned into her mouth.

Mallow said this through the fiery tongue kiss. "Pace yourself, Sun. You don't want to end this too early now."

It wasn't like Sun could understand her through the passionate kiss, he understood her fine. It was the feeling of his lips caressing hers, his tongue tangoing with hers, and his dick sliding through her slippery thighs that made his sex drive go wild and ignoring what she's saying. Their cheeks were flushed from this passionate sensation of their lips smacking against each other, their tongues swiveling, and his hard cock rubbing through her soft thighs.

He moaned into her mouth again, pushed his hips into her, and he spurts out his hot loads. Even after receiving his climax, Sun continues to tongue kiss her. He pulls his lips away from hers, and their tongues were swiveling outside from each other's mouth. Despite releasing a huge load, Mallow can feel how hard Sun still is. After a few minutes of their tongues dancing, Sun pulls away. Their hot breaths were exhaling hard into each other's mouths as they were retaining the oxygen they need.

"Wow, Sun! You're getting too wild." Mallow panted. "Like a undomesticated wild Pokémon."

"I can't help myself." Sun panted. "You're just too sexy with all of that oil on you."

She giggles at him. "You're a perverted beast." She said. "Your cock is still hard after coming that much. I want you to put it inside me and make me cum with it."

He moves away from her to have herself reposition. She place her hands against the sturdy tree, sticks her ass out to him, and she looks back at him with a wanton smile. "Come, Sun. Put your sturdy cock inside me and stir my insides with it."

His dick twitches at her words. He positions his dick to her entrance and he slowly inserts it inside her. He took in the delightful sensation of her insides wrapping around his length and squeezing him. Mallow purred when he gradually enters inside her. She mewled when his erection spreads her apart and strokes against her secret spots. When he fully sheathed himself inside her, he relish more of this sensation of her walls milking him for his hot cream.

Then, he plants his feet up against the sturdy tree, grabs Mallow's ample breasts for support, and his hips were thrusting wildly and deeply into her. Mallow's eyes were rolled back and her head was tossed back in euphoric bliss. She can already feel his cock penetrating her cervix and making her womb weep in delight. His hands sinks into her fleshy, oily tanned orbs as his fingers eagerly slides across her flesh and touching the sensitive spots.

"Ah! Too wild! Too wild, Sun!" Mallow moaned. "You're going in so deep!"

Her world and her body was being rocked by Sun's performance. His groin slaps against her ass cheeks and making them slightly jiggle each time he pressed his hips onto her. One of his hands gripped one of her breasts hard and pushing out her bud in between his fingers while his other hand tweaks and plucks her erect bud. She was seeing stars from his cock plowing deep into the back of her womb.

Her hungry loins were being stirred from his energetic cock. Her insides fully clenched onto his length and wouldn't let go of him until she receives her climax and his seed. They released their sounds of pleasure out into the open jungle, echoing across the trial site. Mallow is so relieved that her trial site is closed at the time being so that no one interrupts this awesome sensation.

"I'm coming, Mallow! I'm coming!" Sun groaned. His light tone flesh is sheen in sweat, and with the sun light hitting him in the right angle, his whole body glistened like Mallow's oily flesh.

"Fill me, Sun!" Mallow moaned. "Make my womb full with your cum!"

"Mallow! Mallow! Mallow!" Sun groaned as he thrusts harder, deeper, and faster into her core. "Ugh! Argh!" He groaned when he made that final push and spurt more of his copious amount of his thick loads.

Mallow tosses her head back and let out a blissful yelp when she receives her climax from his semen filling into her. She feels her womb being filled with his huge amount of his hot cream that seems to be endlessly spurting deeply. She also feels his member throbbing each time he spurts his hot loads deep into her core. He spilled so much into her, it made a glorious creamy mess in between their pelvis.

Sun dismounted from the tree and pulls his manhood out of her warm insides. He moves away from Mallow and watches his semen pouring out of her and spilling on the soft, jungle ground. The combined sight of her oily skin, her slick fluids, and his creamy ivory semen staining on her opening has gotten him fully erect once again. Just looking at the mess he made could be his aphrodisiac.

After her insides were emptied out from his seed, Sun laid down with Mallow on top of him. They were facing each other's loins and taking them into their respective mouths. Sun seals his lips over her entrance, suckling on her fluids, munching on her pink slit with his pearly whites, and thrusting his tongue in and out of her cavern, licking her cream off her walls, and hitting against her sensitive cervix.

Mallow, meanwhile, was taking Sun's energetic cock deep in her throat while her hand was stroking his length. She swirls her tongue around his firm shaft as she bobs her head. She feels his moans thrumming against her insides and decides to up the effort. She wraps his firm erection with her oily, tanned breasts, and massages his length while still taking him in her mouth.

She didn't expect him to come so soon just from her oily bust alone. She calmly guzzles his semen that was spurting out from his cock. Just drinking his substance was already making her shudder in pleasure. Adding the sensation of her cervix being hit against with his firm, fleshy tongue was enough for her to burst her cream onto his face. Sun's face was covered in red colors along with Mallow's creamy substance, and also along with his leftover semen.

Mallow took his cock out of her mouth, "You came already?" Mallow asked as she strokes his cock with her hand. "And you're still hard!"

"That's not fair, Mallow. Using your oily breasts made me cum too soon."

"Well, it's not like we have other important things to do. So why not take our time and enjoy ourselves. We have all day."

For me, this chapter is my finest work. Despite the fact that I have this story in my head for quite a while now and I wanted to use it on my Alolan Pokemon Lemon Collection. Did you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	16. Feel The Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon ravishes Kiawe's impressive cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will also be in the Alolan Pokemon Lemon Collections. Although, I didn't have a story for these two characters, so I had to come up with one.

Kiawe awoke with a groan, his eyelids were steadily opening up and looking up at the night sky that is filled with stars. He looks around and sees that he is in Wela Volcano Park, his own trial site. The glowing magma flows through the cracks that complimented well in the night. He tries to move, but his body is failing to do so. He is laying on the hard ground at the top of his trial site.

"Ah! You're awake!" A voice said.

Climbing up the path to the top of the volcano is Moon.

"Moon?" Kiawe said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to have some private time with you. I checked around the perimeters of this volcano and made sure no one disturbs us."

"Hold on, are you the reason why my body can't move?"

"Yeah. I used one of my Pokémon's moves, Stun Spore, to paralyze you for a bit. Before that, I had my Pokémon use Sleep Powder on you first." Moon said. "I had to do something to keep you stationed and keep you from escaping."

"Why are you doing this?" Kiawe asked.

"Well..." Moon scratched the back of her head while looking away from him. After gathering up the courage to look at him, she gave her answer. "Mallow and Lana kept bragging about how you got a cock that just won't quit. So, I had to drug you and drag you here so that no one would find us."

"What?!" Kiawe exclaimed.

"Forgive me for doing this." Moon said as she undresses herself. "But I want to have that cock of yours."

Kiawe blushed when he sees Moon's naked figure. Her complexion is light toned. Her breasts are full and heavy with her buds peaked and rosy. Her thighs are thick and smooth. Her waist is slim, which compliments well with her curvy hips. And her ass is round and supple. Moon lowered down to her knees, pulls down his shorts, and freed his large, thick, and veiny member. She gasped at the impressive eight inch size and couldn't believe it.

She strokes his shaft as she says, "No wonder the girls bragged a lot about you. It certainly meets my expectations."

She earned soft groans from the Trial Captain as her soft, petite fingers were grasping and squeezing his length as she moves her hand up and down. She feels it throbbing and gradually hardening in her hand. In just a few short seconds, his manhood is fully firm and erect like a pole. She continues to stroke his whole length while cupping his large, twin orbs, and fondling them by sliding each finger across them.

"So big..." Moon murmured. "I'm getting wet just by holding it in my hand." She cups his balls again and said, "Your balls are huge. They must be full of semen." She shuddered as she trails her fingers against the veins of his shaft. "Your cock is so impressive. It looks so nice and full." Her lips leaned near the tip, letting out her soft, warm breath onto the sensitive head. "I can't wait for you to dump all of your loads inside me. I'm gonna drain your balls so good."

Then, she plants her lips on the head, opens her mouth, and slowly takes his inches in her mouth. Kiawe lets out his groans as her damp cavern swallows his length. She chokes and gags as she takes him deep in her throat. As she continues to swallow him, she swirls her tongue around to make it slick and sends pleasing vibes on his cock. Kiawe threw his head back in bliss when he felt the damp feeling of her throat tightening around his cock.

Moon could only take so much inches in her mouth. She couldn't stop gagging and coughing from his cock slipping inside her throat. She tries to relax her gag reflex and breath through her nose. Since she only has half of his length deep in her throat, she makes it up to him and his manhood by wrapping the other half with her full and heavy breasts. A sudden gasp escapes from the Trial Captain when he feels the soft and plump fleshy orbs hugging around the rest of his member.

Moon pursed her lips around his cock, squeeze her mounds together, and bobs her head and moves her tits in a synchronized rhythm. Kiawe rolled his eyes back in pleasure as the mixture of her mouth and her mounds were already pushing him to the edge of his climax. Her lips sealed around his shaft and sucks and slurps him as she bobs her head. Her cheeks were hollowed as she pries his semen from his balls. Her tongue swirls around his shaft as his dick slides deep through her esophagus and having her produce gulping noises. Her soft and large tits were repeatedly pressed against his hard pole and slides up to his length to make him spurt out his loads.

"Does this feel good? Does my mouth and tits compare better than Lana's or Mallow's?" Moon asked with her mouth full of his cock.

"Moon!" Kiawe groaned. "Don't talk with your mouth full! It's making my head go crazy!"

"Well, that's good. Because I want you to stuff my throat with your cum. So cum for me, please." Moon said with her mouth still full of his cock.

Her head bobs faster, her lips pursed tighter on his manhood, her tongue ran all over his shaft, and her face stretched as she sucks him hard and slurps him dry. She earned a pleasing moan when she seals her lips over the sensitive head and swivels her tongue around it. She slowly takes his length in her mouth and slowly pulls back and making her face stretch as she does that. Moon gives Kiawe a wanton look as she bobs her head and slurps his cock.

She pressed her busty tits together and rubs them against the other half of his impressive, thick and rigid pole. She gives his pole a good polishing with her soft tits, and with her saliva coating his cock, she had no problem sliding them up and down in a rapid speed. Kiawe's eyes were glued on the movement of her breasts polishing his cock, sliding up and down, and molding into different shapes when she pleases him.

"Moon, I'm coming! I'm coming!!" Kiawe groaned loudly.

Moon heard him let out a loud groan. She feels his cock throbbing fast and hard as she pleases him with her mouth and tits. She moves her head to the tip to suckle his pre-ejaculation and relieves the rest of his length with her tits. And then, she finally push him through the edge of his orgasm. Her eyes dilated, her cheeks were suddenly inflated with his semen, and a bulging wave formed on her throat when his thick loads flowed through her esophagus.

Her loins were flushed with heat and her nectar were trickling out of her opening. Her face is flushed and her eyes were rolling back in pleasure as she was choking on his thick loads. Some of his semen were spilled out of her mouth and onto his cock. Oxygen was depleting from her as his loads continues to shove its way down to her esophagus. He poured so much in her mouth that it was leaking and spilling out through her nostrils.

After he finally finished with his climax, she pulls away and a thread of fluids connected from the tip to her damp cavern. Moon slurps up the thread and the head from any fluids and she swallows them. She digs into her pockets from her discarded pants to take out a tissue and wipes away the semen that was leaking out from her nose. After cleaning and fixing herself up, she realized that his cock is still standing.

"Whoa! After blowing so much into my mouth, your cock is still rock hard and standing!" Moon exclaimed. She smiled and said, "This girl is going to have a lotta fun with this."

The young light-skin trainer hovers her moist opening over his erect pole. His cock twitches a bit when her nectar drips down from her moist flaps and onto his tip. Kiawe watches Moon lower her hips down onto his pillar. Since her back was facing him, the only view his eyes were glued on is her plump and supple cheeks. He watches Moon slowly engulfing his whole cock with her cavern. He groaned and moaned when her cavern hungrily sucks him in and coats his length with her honey.

Moon lets out her shuddering moans and shivers in bliss as she takes his whole cock deep into her. She can already feel him penetrating her womb. Her pussy feels so hot, almost as hot as the Wela Volcano. Her insides were so soft and wet, and it was slippery enough for her to easily maneuver. Her walls tightened up around his length, squeezing him for more of his delicious thick loads.

After having his cock fully sheathed inside her, Moon tips her head back in bliss. Her eyes were rolled back in pleasure and her tongue was out as she softly cries out in rapture. A sudden gasp also escapes from her when his cock hits the back of her uterus. She slowly grinds her hips against him and earns satisfying groans from the Trial Captain. Her walls tighten further as she gyrate her hips. Her soft and supple ass cheeks were sliding all over his groin, and if he could move, he would already thrust his hips up and plow her.

"I can't take it anymore! Moon, please move your hips already!" Kiawe groaned.

"I can't hold it in, either!" Moon heavily exhaled. "Your cock is so amazing and its already hitting my good spots!"

Without any further delay, Moon bounce her hips on his cock. The young trainer lets out her rapturous moans when she feels his dick brushing against all of her sweet spots and hitting the back of her womb. Her opening produces lewd suctioning noises as she moves her hips. Her sweet honey secreted out from her corked hole and splattered all over his groin.

Kiawe couldn't take his eyes off of her ass jiggling as she bounces on his cock. He kept watching his cock being swallowed over and over again by her opening. Her ass cheeks were slapping against his groin as she slams her hole down onto his thick cock. She felt euphoric sparks when his intrusive size slides through her slippery passage and stretches her walls. She grinds her hips while bouncing on his length and she receives an ecstatic feeling that made her see stars.

She increase the pleasure by fondling one of her heavy tits and rubbing her sensitive pebble. She cups her tit and sinks her fingers deep into her mound as she lifts it up and down, pushing it against her chest, and kneading it like dough. Her fingers rubs her pearl in circles and she felt ecstatic sparks. She rolls her pebble in between her fingers as she fondles herself.

Moon heavily exhales as the sensation was overwhelming her. Her eyes were rolled back in bliss and her mind begins to drown in euphoria. Her lips were parted to let out her hot pants, her blissful moans, and her tongue slips out as she drools in pleasure. Her face flushed as her body is filled to the brim with euphoria. Her whole body gloss with heat and sweat from her activity, plus the heat from the volcano.

"Moon! I'm gonna cum again!" Kiawe groaned.

"Oh yeah! Cum deep inside me! Flood my womb with your manly seed!" She cried out.

Kiawe let out his loud groans, which echoed throughout the night. Moon cried out in bliss as she receives his thick loads. Her bouncing gradually slows down as her womb is being filled to the brim with his cum. He was pouring so much into her that her opening was overflowing and spilled onto his rigid shaft. Their groins became a creamy mess as Kiawe continues to let out more of his thick semen.

After he finished coming inside her, Moon heavily panted to catch her breath. The ecstatic feeling continues to wash over her when she feels his semen swirling around in her womb. Her insides became a creamy mess, but yet, she feels satisfied from it. As soon as she recovers, she looks over at Kiawe and sees him panting from the amazing orgasm he received.

She saw his hand twitching a bit, which means the paralysis is wearing off. She dismounted his still erect cock and his semen spills out of her opening. Kiawe can feel his hand gripping, which means he can freely move. But yet, he feels so tired and exhausted from the activity.

"Looks like Lana and Mallow weren't lying after all." Moon said. "Your cock is still hard and it looks like it's ready to go another eighteen rounds."

Kiawe catch his breath and sees Moon's glossing body glistening from the moon's light. If he wasn't erect before, he would be right now just from the sight of her.

"And since you can move now, maybe I'll let you take charge." She said.

As soon as Kiawe recovers, he is going to pay her back by ramming into her with full force and plows her body with his mighty dick. He's got enough stamina and energy to go at it through the whole night. He would give her multiple orgasms with his member until he would be finished with her by dawn, and even then, his cock would still be hard.

"I hope your ready. Because when I recover, I'm about to make you pay for drugging me."

She smiles wantonly at him. Her loins were flushed in heat and began to moisten again. "Ooh... I can't wait."

I am finally done with this request. I totally had some fun with the stories I did. Some chapters were hit or miss, but still, I enjoyed doing this. I hope you are satisfied with this, I put out my best for you. Did you like this story? Do you have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


End file.
